Clubs & Kisses
by bunnybabe247
Summary: Ally Dawson went through some bad breakups so her best friend takes her to a club. Austin Moon went through a bad breakup so his best friend takes him to a club. What happens when the two cross paths and exchange more than just kisses. MY FIRST A&A Fic One-Shot for now Review if you want me to continue.
1. Chapter 1

:)

Austin and Ally

Clubs and Kisses

This is my first A&A story so it might not be good. This is a one-shot for now depending on feedback it might turn into a Multi-Chapter. ENJOY...I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY

Ally, Trish, Austin and Dez are all 21

ALLY's POV

Trish was taking me out tonight , she claimed I needed to get out more since I just ended it with my boyfriend. I'm not good with guys at all I mean getting them is usually easy but it's keeping them that's hard. My first boyfriend was Dallas he was a gorgeous brown haired, brown eyed boy we dated in high school he was the quarterback and I was the music geek. When he wasn't tackling players on the feild he was tackling other girls in his car, locker room or the music room. I caught Dallas with Becca Ryan in the Music Room so I dumped him and the worst part is I couldn't even go into the music room again to keep calm.I wound up going home early with Trish and stuffing my face with ice cream. It took weeks but I was finally over it we graduated the next month so I didn't have to face him.

My next serious boyfriend was Elliot like Dallas he had brown hair but instead with hazel eyes. Elliot and I met in our junior year of college I thought I was in love so i gave him 'everything' Then I caught him with my Music teacher. These boys really want to destroy my career. I was devastated I didn't go to class for 2 weeks.

As of mow It's been 2 months since I broke up with Elliot, Trish thinks I should put myself back out there because apparently 3rd times the charm. Maybe this guy will cheat ontop of my music book. I roll my eyes at my reflection Trish is making me wear this ridiculously short/tight dress I look like a hooker but I know she won't give up until I agree to wear it so here I am I got new highlites and Trish curled my hair. My heels were 5 inches long and I wore some eyeliner and some lipgloss cause I was never one for make-up. Trish knocked begging me to hurry up because we were late.'How we could be late to a club I don't know'. I quickly grabbed my clutch and walked out of my room following Trish out to the car. I was ready I felt confident and sexy. Maybe tonight will be just what I need to get over Elliot.

AUSTIN'S POV

Cassidy the evil little witch. I can't believe I just caught one of my best friends having sex with my girlfriend the girl I thought was the love of my frikin life. Dez told me he was taking me clubbing to get my mind off of them at first I was against it but then I realized that this might be just the distraction I need. My music is now my first priorty NO MORE girlfriends.

I looked in the mirror once more before heading downstairs meeting Dez at the car.

When we arrived at the club it seemed as if everyone was on the dance floor bodies grinding and people kissing on the dance floor I had to quickly stop myself from thinking about Cassidy, she loved to dance. As I turned around I found Dez was gone. He was being dragged onto the floor by a very short brunette I shrugged it off and decided to just get a drink at the bar.

I walked over to the bar tapping on the counter twice to get the bartenders attention. I asked for 2 beers and handed him a twenty. I sat down at the bar and looked onto the dance floor it looked like I was the only one who wasn't on the dance floor and at this point it didn't matter. I picked up my first beer and took a swig. It was then I noticed a brunette sitting next to me. She had blonde highlites (at least that's what it looked like) her dress clung to every curve she had even sitting down I could see it. A big plus she was a natural beauty she had little to no make up on and still managed to look like a damn super model.

I guess I was staring for a while because the next thing she said was. " I'm sorry sir may I help you." I shook my head and smiled.

" Sorry. Don't take this as a line but you're really beautiful." I yelled over the music. She smiled signaling she heard me.

"So I'm not pretty enough for you to hit on." She yelled back.

"No." She frowned " You're prettier." Corny as hell I know but if you see her you'll understand. It worked for her though she smiled and held out her hand.

"Alyson but you can call me Ally."

"Austin but you can call me Austin." She laughed and bit her lip damn that was sexy I would gladly do that for her.

" So Austin you want to go somewhere a little quieter." I teasingly raised my eyebrows smiling. She nearly spit out her drink. " No I mean to t-talk just to talk." I smirked at her nervousness before nodding. I grabbed my second beer and followed her to the back room.

When we got to the room Ally took off her heels and laid on the bed. I locked the door and went over to sit next to her.

" So what brings you here?" She ask me. I freeze once Cassidy comes back to mind I forgot about her when I started talking to Ally. I looked at Ally who was looking down, her face red. ' Was she blushing' I looked down at my hand which was placed on her thigh. I quickly removed it my own blush starting to form.

" Bad breakup." I finally responded. Ally sat up and frowned.

"Wow. That's actually the reason I'm here too, my friend said I needed to get myself out there." She air quoted.

" My friend said I just needed to clear my head." She nodded."So if you don't mind me asking what was the breakup about." I asked. Ally's smile was suddenly wiped off her face. " Sorry was that too personal."

" No no no. It's just an automatic reaction I don't like talking or even thinking about them." Her eyes began to water.

" Ally you don't have to answer." She shook her head again."

" No if I talk about it maybe it won't hurt as much." She wiped her eyes then turned to me. " I was cheated . I mean I guess it was my fault he wanted sex and I didn't give it to him."

" Hell no. Ally put out or not nobody deserves to be cheated on." She shrugged. " My girlfriend cheated in me with my best friend, and for no reason at that. The one thing you have to know is its never your fault. Anyone who cheats on you is an idiot."

" The worse part is he did it on my territory. In the music room with my music teacher." She put her hair in a ponytail before continuing. " Music is my life and he ruined it for me."

"You're into music." She nodded. " favorite musician?" I quizzed.

" Impossible to answer I have way too many."

"Okay rapper?"

"Eminem hands down his lyric use and rhyme is simply amazing." There goes that smile I swear its contagious " So you like music too huh." I nodded. " Not many guys admit to that."

" Like you said. Music is my life I hope to be a singer."

"Really. Can you sing me something." I quickly shook my head and standing up.

" Please." There it was that smile the big eyes. That's all it would take for me to give into her.

" Fine." I sat back down and took out my phone searching for my recorded guitar. As the music started I began to sing

Last summer we met

We started as friends

I can't tell you how it all happened

Then autumn it came

We were never the same

Those nights everything felt like magic

And I wonder if you miss me too

If you don't is there one thing

That I wish you knew

I think about you

Every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you

Every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you

Every moment every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time it's true

How long till I stop pretending

What we have is never ending

Oh ohh

If all we are is just a moment

Don't forget me cause I won't and

I can't help myself

I think about you ooohh

I think about you ooohh

I think about you

Every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you

Every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you

Every moment every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time it's true

I think about you, you you you you.

" You have an amazing voice. Did you write that." I nodded.

"Yeah but it's not that good I need to do a lot of editing."

"No Austin that was beautiful."

"Really?" She nodded. " Thanks. Do you write."

"Yes."

" We should write together sometime."

"I'd like that." She grabbed my phone and began typing something in. She then held the phone up snapping a picture of herself. She handed me both my phone and hers telling me to type my number in. I did so then took a picture of myself saving it to her phone.

" It's been over 3 hours I gotta go find Trish but thanks for tonight you really helped me forget the breakup. "

" Anytime." She got up off the bed and headed for the door I followed behind her. When she reached the door she paused and turned to me. Before I knew it her lips were against mine and I know it may be cliché but I felt fireworks it was amazing her hands were wrapped around my neck and my arms went around her waist pulling her close to me. I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance to which she complied, our tounges battled for dominance but I refused to back down. Her hands traveled to my chest slowly I could tell she was discreetly trying to feel my abs which definitely I didn't mind.

Never have I ever felt this way when I kissed a girl Ally was different I felt like I could do anything for this girl and its only been one night.

Ally finally pulled away but wasn't looking directly at me. "Sorry I don't-"

"No." I interrupted " Dont be sorry. You made me feel alot better too. I don't even want to think about my Ex so thank you. For tonight, for listening and especially for the kiss." And there goes blush number two.

" Okay. Look I definitely want to hang out again. Call me?" .

" Definitley." With that she was out the door leaving me alone in the room Dez busted in seconds later.

" Dude where have you been."

" I met this amazing girl tonight."

ALLY'S. POV

Trish dragged me out of the club when she found out I was with a guy she began questioning me on well everything. I looked at my phone and saw I got a text

Austin M.

I smiled and opened it up.

Srry couldn't w8 till tmrrw

Can't w again

Oh yeah this was Definitley a good night.

End... Now you decide if it should stay a one-shot or if I should continue. The only way you can do that is if you..., REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Please.


	2. Chapter 2

;)

Clubs & Kisses

I'm tired so this was not edited sorry.

Ally's POV

I just got hired at sonic boom a music store in Miami it was great for me to be surrounded by my love. There were instuments everywhere any instrument you could think of it was here. Even better i got hired to give piano lessons. This is a dream job for me.

It was a school day so it was slow so I took out my book and began writing down lyrics. My book has everything from lyrics to personal stuff it's kinda like a second diary.

I'll be your entertainer

I'm putting on a show

I'm gonna levitate you

Leave you wa-wa-wanting more

Perfect I wrote the lyrics down in the book under the title 'Illusion'. I began singing softly as I went along.

" Hi I'm looking for- Ally you work here?" I looked up and saw Austin and some other guy at the door. " I've been going here for years I'm sure I would've recognized you."

"No. Today is actually my first day what do you need?"

" A guitar mine broke." He said looking at his friend." Cheapest one you have." I got up walking to the guitar section and taking one out of the display case.

"Here. It's $130 but its the cheapest one." He nodded and handed me 3 50 dollar bills. I walked over to the cash register putting the money in and giving him his change. I have him a case and pic. When his hand brushed against mine our eyes snapped to each others and he smiled he was honestly the most attractive man I've ever met. We just stared for a while until Trish's voice interrupted us.

"Guess who got a job at Sonic Boom. Your dad said I can work here if we don't talk a lot." Did I forget to mention my father owns the store. Trish stepped behind the counter and hopped ontop of it " Who's the hottie?" I gave Trish a warning look to which she took as a joke she turned to Austin huge smile on. " I'm Trish her best friend until death who are you."

" Austin. I met Ally last night."

" Wait he's the guy, you're right he's hot. " She walked away leaving me and Austin to talk.

" So I'm hot huh?" My cheeks were burning reds and I was speechless. " Well. Ms Ally right back at ya." He winked. " So the song you were siging when we walked in is that an original?"

" Yeah it's not that good but I write anyway its kinda my thing."

" It sounded good and you have an amazing voice."

"Deja vu huh." He nodded. " We should do a duet sometime."

" I look forward to it." He smiled that breath taking smile he was the picture of perfection.

" It's not my fault you didn't give me your number I thought you wanted it to be just a one night stand." Dez complained.

"Whatever Dez I refuse to serve you leave now." Dez and I both turned to see Trish standing at the steps yelling at Dez.

" In not buying anything Austin is." Both heads shot towards us

" Austin you know him?"

" He's my best friend."

" Really well you should teach him some manners at least you texted Ally. Dez didn't even do that for me." She complained stomping away Dez on her heels.

" I don't have your number." She stopped sharp and faced Dez arms folded across her chest.

" I have a Facebook, you know my name you could have messaged me." Dez looked down even though he wasn't in the wrong he felt bad I can see it.

" I'm sorry Trish."

" That's all I wanted. I did have fun last night but when I saw Ally's guy called and mine didn't I felt used."

"Trish believe me you're so much more than a one night stand." She smiled and hugged him, height was a major factor he was about six feet and Trish was 5'2. They pulled away and Dez pulled out his phone. " So Trish can I have your number."

"I don't think so, you need to earn it." With that she walked out of the store yelling something about her lunch break. I looked at a shocked Dez and motioned him to follow her, he ran after Trish like his life depended on it.

" So looks we're not the only ones who had fun last night." I playfully rolled my eyes and jumped ontop of the counter and swung my legs around so I could face Austin. " I was gonna call you later."

"Really? What for."

"I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out." He nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"Do I make you nervous Austin?"

AUSTIN's POV

"Do I make you nervous Austin?" Answer to her question. Yes, she makes me Nervous. Her body, Her smile, Her personality. Everything about her is so perfect and that makes me think I'm not good enough but that won't stop me from trying.

" Honestly Yes. But you also make me feel like a risk taker." I slid my hands up her thighs and pulled her close. " And you know what I don't care about the consequences I've been thinking about doing this since the moment I walked in ." I kissed her, I honestly thought she was gonna push me away until I felt her arms drape around my neck and her legs separated letting me move closer. She pulled me closer with her legs. I was getting really into it and then...

"Ally Dawson!" We shot apart quicker than I would imagine and standing there was Lester Dawson He owns Sonic Boom I know cause I'm here 24/7. " What do you think you're doing acting like this in the middle of the store you're on the clock. And you Austin I thought so much of you and now I find you with my daughter."

" Mr. Dawson I had no idea ah was your daughter."

"If you did would you have stopped." Ally asked appalled. My head snapped towards her .

" No."

" Moon." Mr. Dawson yelled.

" One Dawson at a time please." I turned to Lester. " Mr. Dawson I would never purposely disrespect you so if I offended I'm sorry but I can't say I'd take it back." I looked at Ally and smiled. " I'm still calling you later ?" I phrased as a question. She hugged me and kissed my cheek.

" You better." I walked out waving to Mr. Dawson who just nodded at my descending presence. I am in serious trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ALLY's POV

"Dad I am not a child."

"Sweetie I know but after Dallas and Elliot I figured since both all cheated on you in music territory then maybe since you work in a music store its a sign."

"Austin is a sweet boy he would never do that."

"You said the same thing about the others."

"True but you like Austin too. You said he was a smart well rounded young man and that was before I met him what's changed. You know what don't answer that I'm going home." I grabbed my book and stormed out.

I walked in to Trish and I's apartment to see her staddling Dez on our couch lips connected and shirts off. I immediately closed my eyes and tried to find away around but of course I clumsily fall. My eyes snap open and I see Trish and Dez staring at me embarrassed.

" Sorry Ally I thought you'd be out with Austin." I scoffed.

"Please my dad walked in on us kissing so Austin left then my father and I got into a fight he doesn't want me to see Austin."

" He asked you out." Trish got off of Dez and he groaned in disappointment.

" No but that's not the point I like Austin a lot my dads overreacting."

" He loves you and wants the best I can understand his over protectiveness considering your history with guys but Austin's different I can see it so if you want to be with him do it your dad will come around."

" Thanks Trish." I said hugging her. " Now continue cause Dez looks out of it."

" My pleasure."

I was sitting on my bed writing in my book when my phone rang, The I.D read Austin.M I eagerly picked up the phone and said hi.

" Ally I was wondering if you wanted to go to the carnival with me... And Dez. Trish can come too." He's so cute when he's nervous.

" Sure."

" Cool. I'll pick you up next Saturday at 8."

" Austin wait look I'm sorry about my dad he was just looking after me."

" Beleive me I understand. He loves you I would be the same with my Kids."

"Kids. Something you want to tell me?" I teased.

"Oh no I didn't get a girl-I just want kids that's it I promise."

" You want kids?"

" Yeah. I love kids I want at least 2."

" Wow me 's like your my male doppelgänger."

" Yup we seem to have a lot in common..."

Austin and I stayed on the phone for hours talking about anything and everything by 3:30 we called it a night he reminded me about the carnival then hung up. My only thoughts being 'Is it too early to be in love."

End...okay everyone said I should continue so I did I don't know how updates will be but I'll try to make it frequent so please Review good or bas I want to hear all feedback so...

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

:)

Clubs & Kisses 3

ALLY's POV

It was Saturday, Also known as the day of the Carnival. Austin and Dez are picking Trish and I up from our house. I felt more than ready for this date. Austin and I talked on the phone everyday for hours at a time and went out for coffee once he was amazing and that have me a wave of confidence.  
I dressed in red skinny jeans and a white flowy halter top I put on my black ballet flats and grabbed my black leather jacket to keep warm. Trish said I would look like an innocent bad girl which drives guys crazy, She forced me to wear my hair down adding some curls to it whih really highlites my blonde tips . I stepped out of my room asking Trish for feedback she nods approvingly and spins around silently asking for my opinion on her outfit. I scanned her from top to bottom. She had her hair straightened and put it in a side ponytail her purple headband had her name written across it. She had on a white spaghetti strap top she had on Purple skinny jeans and like me black ballet flats. I loved how even though we've never seen eachother before this moment we managed to pick out the same thing Best friends think alike I guess.  
There was a knock at the door we looked at each other then rushed towards the door eager to answer. I opened the door Trish right behind me, there stood Austin and Dez looking as handsome as ever.  
" Hey Ally. You ready to go." He held out his hand to me smiling. I put my hand in his letting him lead me to the car. Austin opened the door for me and let me take my seat before closing it and walking over to the other side. I looked over to see Dez leading Trish to the car his eyes raked her body as if she were One-Million dollars. After letting Trish in Dez like Austin walked to the opposite side of the car climbing in.  
"So you girls ready?" Dez asked. I nodded and saw him grab Trish's hand and place their intertwined hands in her lap. Trish blushed and looked away from Dez's stare. While they were having their silent conversation I looked at Austin he smirked and shook his head at his best friend then looked over to me.

" You look beautiful Ally." I smiled in reply and watched as his eyes scanned my body in a sexual matter. " I bet every single inch of you is very beautiful." He smirked and his eyes returned to mine. I leaned in close to him so that only he could hear me.

" If this date works out well maybe you can check for yourself."

" Oh really?"

"Definitley. You wanna know one more thing?" I dragged my hand down his chest then to his neck pulling him closer.

" What's that?"

"You should pay attention to the road while your driving. This Is very dangerous." I pecked his lips and backed away causing Austin to groan but never the less continue the mirror I saw Dez and Trish laugh before returning their attention back to eachother. I can tell Trish liked Dez she was constantly on the phone with Dez for the past week and when they weren't on the phone they were at eachothers homes doing god knows what. All I know is that if he hurts her I am going to castrate him quicker than he can say ' I'm sorry'  
" We're here." Austin annouced about 20 minutes later causing Trish and Dez to jump apart. " Please get out if I see you guys kiss one more time I might jump out of my own moving car."

" Try catching them practically fucking on the couch." I input

" You guys are just jealous." Trish stated even though I can tell she was thoroughly Embarrased. Dez and Austin walked over to Trish and I's side letting is out. Austin grabbed my hand and pushed the button locking all of the doors. When I tried to walk away Austin pulled me back making me bump into his chest, his arms wrapping around my waist.

" Now it's our turn." He kissed me, just like the other night I felt chills. He left one hand on my waist and the other trailed to my cheek the kiss felt like it lasted for hours but in reality was merely seconds. When we pulled away I saw Dez and Trish stopped up ahead smirks on their faces. " I was always one for a little competition." He said pulling away. He grabbed my hand and led me towards the carnival's entrance. When we got to the ticket booth the boys paid for our tickets and led us in. Trish and I walked arm in arm through the carnival the boys close told me about how sweet Dez is and how he said she looked stunning tonight. I was happy Trish liked Dez cause she was never the type of person to fall for someone escpeially this quick. The last guy she dated dumped her because she wouldn't put out after she decided to give him her virginity he took off never to be heard from again. That's why she only does one night stands because she's afraid she'll be hurt. I hope Dez can brake the barrier I really want Trish to be happy.

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXC

When we saw the Ferris wheel we looked at each other and smiled. Simotaneously we turned to the boys asking." Can we go on please?" . They shook their hands claiming the ride was for sissy's " But Austin if you want the night to end right you might not want to object to what I'm saying." I said seductively. His head snapped towards mine and he let out a fusturated groan before agreeing. Trish forcing Dez to tag along. " How about I give you an award for coming with me." He raised his eyebrows questioningly before realizing my intention he sat in the seat with me letting the man lock us in.  
" Well Miss Dawson let's see what you got. The ride moved forward and I looked back to see Dez helping Trish into her seat then climbing in himself. " You might wanna pay attention to your date sweetie." I looked at Austin and shrugged.

" Maybe my date needs to learn how to keep my attention." I taunted. The ride took off again this time for good. " You know why I like Ferris Wherls so much?"

" Why?"

" They are a great place to get to know your date." Austin let out a short chuckle and grabbed my hand.

" Okay. Ally Dawson if I may ask, do you have any sibilings."

"No. What about you?" He shook his head. " Well tell me anything I need to know about you then."

" Well I'm Austin, I'm 21 years old, um Dez is my best friend we share an apartment. I hope to become a rockstar or any type of musician for that matter Music is literally my life. My parents own a matress company I am a Miami native and my biggest accomplishment was when I was in high school, I won most likley to be a rock star by my senior class it's ridiculous I know but it still meant so much to me. I'm also very shy around beautiful girls" He said smiling at looked down for a moment before continuing. " I just got out of a bad relationship the girl cheated on me and I thought she was the love of my life." My heart dropped as he said this. If he was still in love with her how was I ever gonna get to be with him. He grabbed my hands and lifted my chin to look at him. " But its okay because I found another girl she has these amazing brown eyes and brown hair. When she speaks she makes the best of the birds jealous. Her smile is contagious and ever since I met her at the Club she has been on my mind non-stop. Everyday I can't help but falling for her even more and even though its quick and maybe even to soon I don't regret it. This girl is the most beautiful human being I have ever laid my eyes on. You know what else her body isn't so bad ether she has curves for days and even though I wanna see it up close and personal I wouldn't mind waiting because she's worth it. I'd wait years if that's what it takes. One of these days I'm gonna make her feel better show her she's so much more than what her Ex's make her out to be. I want to show her how much she means to me, How much I care." I was tearing up and I know it's childish of me but Austin didn't know how quickly I fell for him. How much I hoped he wouldn't be like the rest of them I can't take another heartbreak, Somehow I knew Austin would be different even if it was only just for now I wanted to be with him. I hugged Austin muttering a thank you before backing away." And I meant every word. Your a beautiful girl Ally don't let anyone tell you different." He brushed the hair out of my face and kissed my cheek. Taking advantage of the close proximity I kissed him and let my arms drape around his neck. Austin's hands dropped to my waist and we let the little room we had disappear from our minds for a second. For a moment I let myself feel loved Austin made me feel different than Dallas or Elliot ever did even though I've only known him for a week I knew I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life. Someone clearing their throats forced us to jump apart. We looked to see the instructor standing there with an awkward smile on his face.

"I'm sorry the rides over." He never met our eyes only looked down. Austin hopped out and held out his hand helping me out. " Have a nice day." He said moving the ride along letting Trish and Dez out.

" You hungry?" Austin asked me I nodded and he walked me out of the gates and waited for Them to come out.

" So you guys wanna get something to eat Trish is Hungry." Dez said.

" Well Ally is to so that works out fine." Trish and I shared a look and smiled before walking ahead of the boys once again. We got to the Nathan's in the carnival and took a seat while the boys went took get us food.

" So Ally what was with the hold up on the Ferris Wheel it took like 3 minutes for you to get out." By her smirk I could tell she already knew but I gave her the satisfaction I gave her a knowing smile and she squealed like really loud. Causing some people to jump and look at us some angry and some scared. Ignoring the stares Trish continued.

" How was it?"  
"Trish your acting like I had sex with the boy we just kissed." I whispered.

"Yeah but that's not it what really happened." She looked at me and as much as I wanted to lie I know she would see right through my act so I told her everything and all through it she had that happy little Trish smile on her face. When I was finished she squealed yet again annoying some people.

"Stop doing that." I demanded. Trish looked over my shoulder probably to the boys then pulled me across the table.

" Ally are you thinking about doing you know what with Austin?" My eyes widened and pulled away from her.

"Why would you think that we just met."

"Well Dez and I have."

" Well I'm not like you Trish it took me years to do it with Dallas and you know I don't trust easy."

" Wow way to make me sound like a slut. Look Austin is a nice guy I know he likes you if you don't want to fine but he looks like he would be very good. I mean if he's anything like his friend you need to do it quick cause Dez was amazing." My whole face was red I know Trish and I are best friends but sometimes I forget how different we are. I was shy and quiet with a very sexy side and Trish was loud and porogative with a sexy side. So we never really talk about sex I'm always to Embarrased but something about Austin and I having sex made me feel strangely comfortable but that didn't make me feel any less Embarrased.

"I never said I didn't want to do it."?I stated awkwardly. "I mean so far it's been a better date than Dallas or Elliot's put together. It's just I'm scared everything is to good to be true ya know."

The boys came back placing two hot dogs and fries in front of us. Austin sat next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me close, he kissed my temple and held out a fry for me I smiled and took it into my mouth. We all ate while having small conversations here and there finally when we were all done we got up and returned to the carnival seperately of course.

Austin took me to some carnival games and with his amazing athleticism won me 3 huge bears and a small pink bunny that one was my favorite because he won it answering questions about me I don't know how he got it all right but he did and after he did he handed me the bear telling me he wanted me to always keep it close because like him it would be around for a while. We walked around for awhile before deciding to wait for Trish and Dez in the car seeing as we had too much in our hands. Austin opened the door for me again and helped me in. Closing the door he walked over to the other side and got in.

"So how was it for a first date?" He asked me.

" Definitly worth a second date." I stated honestly. He looked over to me and smiled.

"Is it okay if I kiss you?"

"You never asked before."

"That's because besides the kiss earlier the past few you've initiated ."

" Fair enough. Yes Austin Moon you may kiss me." He smiled before leaning forward bringing his lips to mine. It was slow and sweet he always made everything seem to disappear around us.

Hating the position we were in I unbuckled my seatbelt and climbed over into his lap letting his legs settle between mine. Our lips attach once more and Icfeel his hands sliding slowly along my back. Austin's lips left mine once again and he looked at me and smirked before bringing his lips to my neck. He kissed from my collarbone to my chin then back again. His lips moved slowly on my skin I could tell he was trying to leave a mark and I was oddly fine with that. My hands dropped to his top and I began to unbutton it he removed his lips from my neck smiling at his handy work his lips returned to mine. My hips involuntarily moved forward when he squeezes my butt causing me to grind against Austin's 'front' he groaned against my lips and placed his hands on my hips to steady me. With his shirt finally unbuttoned I looked down at his AMAZING abs and smiled. I dragged my hand across each and every pac then kissed each one I kissed all the way up to his lips and he took my jacket off placing it in my seat. He then brought his hands to the strings of my halter top untying it and letting the front of my top fall. He moved away scanning my body before returning to my lips. My hips moved against his once more Austin moaned and to my practically virgin ears it was like a switch flipped on and suddenly I wanted nothing more than to see Austin hovering ontop of me tonight and not in a PG-13 way.

Before I could kiss him again their was a knock on the window. Causing both of us to Jump we looked to see Dez and Trish standing there Trish with an 'I told you so.' Look on her face. I climbed off of Austin's lap tying my top again oddly I wasn't even embarrassed Austin made me feel way better than Dallas or Elliot ever did and I felt there was no reason to be ashamed of that. I looked over to Austin to see him buttoning up his top. He looked over to me and smiled shaking his head he cleared his throat and started the car.

When we arrived at Trish and I's apartment Dez got out following Trish who wanted badly to get him inside. I invited Austin in for a drink so he shut off the car and followed behind me. When we got to the house I let Austin in and told him to follow me to the kitchen. I sat at the counter drink in hand as I watch Austin sipped on his drink and I couldn't help all the sexual things that popped into my head as I saw his lips pucker around his drink and how every once in a while he would lick his lips to get any excess wine off of it. Watching him was an extreme turn on.

"You know what I can't take this. Austin stood up and pressed his lips to mine. He stood between my legs holding my hips. He let his hands drag over my legs and wrapped them around his hips . He lifted me up lips still attached to mine. "Bedroom." He whispered against my lips.

"3 rd door on your right." He began walking towards the steps and clothes were shed first his top then my jacket and top. When we got to my room he laid me on the bed and climbed on top of me and just like that I got my wish, Austin Moon hovering over me. I kicked my shoes off as he kissed over his earlier mark.  
So that was my night, I called out Austin's name more than I thought possible, my voice was ruined I swear I've never been so loud.

When I woke up the next morning my worst dreams came true Austin was gone I felt somehow I should have seen this coming but tricked myself into believing he was the perfect guy. I grabbed a pajama outfit and threw it on. The strapless top and small shorts fit me well, at least that's what Trish says. I stormed downstairs wanting nothing more than to make the pain go away. I can't Beleive I let myself trust Austin-.  
The smile came back to my face as I saw Austin in the Kitchen in nothing but a pair of pants. He was cooking I don't know what but it smelt good. " I thought you left." I said hopping on the counter. Austin put down the spatula and stood between my legs.

"After all that happened last night it's gonna take a lot to get me to leave. I would never have left you after sex anyway."

"Habit I guess." He pecked me on the lips and brushed the hair out of my face.

" Well I'm gonna break that habit." He kissed me again this time making it last. " We might need to stop, unless you want a repeat of last night." He stepped away from me returning to the food.

" What if I said I wouldn't mind." His hand stopped moving and he turned to me.

"Then I would say today would be a very long and pleasing day." I raised an eyebrow smirking at his forward he is. " By the way I love your pajamas. super hot." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Don't start something you can't finish."

"Oh I Beleive I finished it quite a few times last night." He stated smugly.

"Sweetie I meant your food." His head snapped towards the pan in panic I laughed and watched him work. Oh how I love a man who can cook.

" Taste this for me?" Austin turned around feeding me a piece of the pancake. I moaned in satisfaction. This man is Definitley worth keeping around. " Damn even without touching you I made you moan, in good." I jokingly pushed him away causing him to laugh. " Alls you know I'm joking. I never done this before ethier,you know sex on the first date I swore I never would it's just. You make me feel different. "

" I know how you feel it took me awhile to sleep with Dallas and Elliot yet you broke my qualifications in the matter of one night. You managed to get everything on my checklist and you didn't even have to try. I always swore I would never do this but I'm happy I did."

" I'm happy you did too. Speaking of happy I was wondring do you want to go out again?, maybe by ourselves this time." I nodded and took notice of how his eyes brightened at my answer. He kissed me once more and returned to his me to just watch him work. Is it weird that I'm so comfortable with someone I just met?

END CHAPTER  
okay guys this chapter wasn't planned so its not that good I wanted to make it long so...  
Please give some feedback Good Feedback is always appreciated.  
Try not to be to harsh on corrections please I do try my best and for some its not good enough.  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.  
Almost 3am ill put this up later G'nite


	4. Chapter 4

:)

Clubs & Kisses 4

HELLO okay there has been a change of plans in this story, I will be adding R5 and Laura Marano to the mix. Also I will add one of my favorite ships. Wait for it ... RYDELLINGTON yes in this chapter It will be explained how they are known in the story. They won't be famous but they will be a band. Only Ross and Laura are famous for now. R5 AND LAURA WILL BE OOC

Depending on what you think I might delete this chapter and rewrite it without R5. If you want to keep them in the story review.

Ally's POV

Austin took me out again today claiming one day with me just wasn't enough. He took me to R5 Cafe about 3 miles away. This was one of the nicest Cafes I've ever been in. It was a family owned place and they were said to have the best coffee in town.

When we walked we seated ourselves at the table and I looked at the menu. I couldn't decide what to get so it was taking some time, all the while Austin looked at me with a genuine smile. "What?"

"Nothing, your just beautiful." I blushed but covered it with my menu before he could see it.

A blonde lady Walked over to us she looked to be in her early 40's she looked at Austin and smiled. "Well look who's back it's been years sweetie you finally broke up with that terrible chasity of yours?"

"It's Cassidy. And yes." For a second I saw a flicker of sadness flash across Austin's face. "But its okay this is Ally Dawson we're dating now." The woman turned to look at me unsure of what to do.

"Hi I'm Ally. I love your cafe it's very very beautiful."

"I like this girl Austin. She has manners. " she turned back to Austin who read our order and put her pad away.

"One coffee cake and 2 large French Vanilla coffees, milk and sugar coming right up." She walked away and Austin turned smiling at me.

" I use to come here every day when I was in high school That's Maggie " he pointed to the retreating women. " She's like a mother to me. I stopped coming here because Cassidy hated coffee. It feels good to be home though." Austin grabbed my hand across the table smile on his face.

"Oh my gosh Austin." I looked over my shoulder to see a beautiful blonde girl running in our direction. When she got to Austin she jumped in his lap kissing his cheek. " It's been years where have you been?" There is no way I can compete with someone that beautiful. I tried slipping my hand out of Austin's grip only to have him tighten it.

"Rydel this Ally. Ally meet Rydel she's Maggie's only daughter basically my sister." He spoke the last words to me. Rydel ran over to me giving me a hug.

" Hi I'm Rydel." She gripped me tight leaving me no choice but to hug back, I released Austin's hand and hugged Rydel. "Most of Austin's girlfriends were jealous and hates that he's friends with me but honestly you shouldn't be your unbelievably gorgeous." My cheeks became red I knew without even looking it was true. " Dont be embarsessed. I have a good feeling about you two though. He likes you I can smiled at us and shook his head at how forward Rydel was being." We should hang out. There's a party going on next Saturday you should go with me we can go shopping and everything."

"Cool it sounds like fun." Rydel took out her phone and handed it to me.

"Put in your number, I'll call you." Typing in my number I watched as Austin and Rydel stared at each other as if challenging eachother.

" Look at that he's alive." 3 boys appeared at our table squeezing in. A blonde and red-head sat on ethier side of Austin and a younger looking red-head sat next to Rydel.

"Austin where you been?" Blondie ask.

" Yeah we haven't seen you in years." Red-head number 1 states.

"Yes I know and I'm sorry but can this wait I'm in the middle of a date". All eyes turned to me .

" I see you finally dumped the other bitch." Blondie states. He then turns back to me holding out his hand. " I'm Riker." I stated my name and shook his hand as the next boy spoke.

"I'm Rocky." He flipped his hair out of his face and the boy next to Rydel spoke.

"I'm Ellington but for the sake of the restaurant and the band I'm Ratiff." He smiled at me then stood up from the table. "Let's leave Austin to his date." He held out his hand helping Rydel up from the table.

"Yes leave the boy and his date alone. I have a feeling we're gonna be seeing alot of her." Maggie placed our order in front of us and lead everyone away. " Enjoy you two." She walked off to another table.

" So you meet the Lynch family."

"Yeah they seem nice." I blew on my coffee and took a small bite of cake."

"There's another brother his name is Ross but he's in LA now filming a movie with his fiancé maybe you know her. Laura Marano." I almost choked on my drink.

"He's getting married to Laura Marano she's like my idol. Next to Demi Lovato of course. So this family is related to THE Ross Lynch. That's cool."

"You know your adorable when you ramble." Blushing yet again I grabbed the coffee to hide it.

" So are you okay with me hanging out with Rydel." Austin looked taken aback.

"Not at all. I'd actually be happy if you did. Rydel is like my sister this whole family is like my family. I want you to like them and them to like you." I nodded and took a sip of my coffee.

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXC

Austin took me to his place after our date and even though it was simple and cliché I loved it Austin made every moment with him special. That's why as soon as we got in the door I pushed him on the couch straddling his hips. " Thanks for the coffee date. I loved it." I said seductively.

" You think it deserves a third date?" Austin asked. I took off my dress leaving me in only a bra and panties. I felt confident never have I ever felt this way around a boy. Austin was speechless his eyes scanned my body for seconds at a time finally he brought his eyes back to mine this time filled with lust.

" Yea but it also deserves a second night." Austin smirked and pulled me down to kiss him. It was slow and passionate Austin's hands stayed on my back at my bra hook then finally he unhooked it sitting us both up he took off my bra dropping it on top of my dress.

Austin threw his jacket off and began unbuttoning his shirt. When he was finished he threw it in the pile of clothes and kissed me again holding me against him so he could feel our bare chest against eachothers.

Austin's lips left mine once again but only to connect them to my neck, it felt amazing having him against me.

"Austin!" Austin and I snapped our heads to the door. Standing there was a medium sized girl with long lite brown hair. She was wearing a diners uniform and held Austin's keys in hand. " Who the hell is that." I climbed off off Austin's lap and began grabbing my clothes.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you." I remarked Austin walked to me blocking my path.

"Ally this isn't what it looks like."

"Yeah just what a girl wants to hear. You already have a girlfriend." I cried out, I can't believe I'm crying right now I should be used to the heartbreak. I hate that I always sound so weak.

"Ally no. This is Casdidy my Ex. She needs to get her stuff and leave her keys." He directs the last part at her.

"We breakup one week ago and you already have some whore in your bed." I scoffed utterly offended.

"No wonder he dumped you. Your more used than Instagram."

"Whatevs you can have him. Trent is way better." I saw Austin flinch. Cassidy smirked grabbed the box leaving her keys on the table and exiting.

"Dammit." Austin slammed the door behind Cassidy and returned to his seat on the couch.

"Austin. Are you okay?" He looked up at me and shrugged. "Do you want me to leave."

"No. Gosh no. Don't let her run you out." Austin grabbed my hips and sat me in his lap. "Ally I told you last night I like you a lot and yeah it's gonna take me a little time to get over Cassidy but I know I will because I'm sure I'm over her to some extent and nothing will change that." I nodded and pecked him on the lips. "Now where were we?" The playfulness returned to his voice.

"Right about here." I pushed him back on the couch so he was laying down, the clothes were dropped once again and I kissed him. We were ready for

another round.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Rydel she seems really nice what should I expect from shopping." It was a week from Austin's coffee date and Rydel suggested we get an outfit today since its the day before the party. Rydel seems nice we talked on the phone for hours about anything and everything I can see why Austin likes her its hard not to. Anyway Trish is tagging along with us they are picking me up from work in 10 minutes. Austin is gonna work my shift for me since he knows the store and customers just as well as I do.

" She's gonna make you buy alot." Austin said from behind me.

"Are you okay with me going to this party?" I asked.

"Ally your 21 years old I can't tell you not to, I trust you 100% just try not to look sexy." I laughed and pecked him on the lips which of course led to our fourth make-out session of the day. A throat clearing caused us to break apart. Trish and Rydel stood there huge grins on their faces.

"Hey Austin how's your day?" Rydel walked over to the counter hopping on top of it "Then again I see its going really well." She states eyeing me. "Are you ready Ally?" I nodded and kissed Austin once more then walked from behind the counter following the girls out the door.

When we got to the car Ratiff was sitting in the front seat I looked at Trish who just nodded her head at Rydel. I smiled understanding her implication. Rydel climbed in the passenger seat next to Ratiff the two smiled at eachother then quickly looked away.

"Hey Ratiff it's been a while." I said climbing in. Ratiff smirked looking at me through the rear view mirror.

" Ally it's been a week." I faked hurt putting my hand on my chest and frowning.

"Are you telling me you didn't miss me that hurts."

"What happened to the shy girl I met a week ago?"

"Ally shy please." Trish laughed and turned to Rydel.

"So Rydel I'll drive to my place first then you can take the car from there, sound good?" Rydel nodded and Ratiff pulled off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No be easy on her she's my second love don't hurt her." Rydel rolled her eyes and took the keys from Ratiff.

"Don't be such a baby I have this under control." Ratiff sighed and hugged Rydel through the window.

"I know. It's just I can't afford another car after your brothers ruined my first one I'm extremely cautious."

"Don't you trust me?" Rydel looked up at Ratiff and I Ally Dawson the girl who doesn't know a thing about love could tell that these two obviously shared an emense amount for eachother.

"Rydel you know I trust you with my life." He tells her meaningfully. She smiled at him and they just looked at eachother for awhile before Ratiff finally spoke up. " I guess I should let you guys go." He said breaking eye contact. "I guess I'll see you later Ry." He finally acknowledged Trish and I and "Good-bye ladies hope to see you soon." He backed away from the car and watching us pull gave me a knowing look and smiled.

"Don't say a thing." Rydel says. She continues down the road not saying another word.

When we arrived at the mall we went to la fab (1) dress store. " So how are you and Austin doing?" Rydel ask.

"Really well actually. He is the best boyfriend I've ever had and the sex-"

"Okay TMI." Rydel grabbed a sparkly pink dressed and headed towards the dressing room. " You know I've never had any Girl Friends. Most girls hate me in fact. They see me with all the boys and assume the worst."

" Well you don't have to worry about that. We'll be your new best friends. Behind Rattiff of course." The ruffling noise behind the door suddenly stopped.

"Yeah friends. " the door opened and Rydel stepped out and my jaw dropped. Damn she was gorgeous.

"What do you think?"

"Amazing. I'm so jealous of your legs." Trish commented.

"Wow. If you don't buy it I will." Rydel shyly bit her lip before nodding and going back inside the dressing room.

"So I think I want to go in red its Austin's favorite color." I picked out a short strapless skin tight red dress I was hoping Austin would like it even if he wasn't gonna be there. Rydel stepped out of the dressing room back in her own clothes. I walked in and put on the dress. When I walked out I got nods of approval from the girls and a number from one of the store workers which I ripped up of course.

When I got in the dressing room I looked in the mirror and pulled out my IPhone taking a picture of myself and sending it to Austin with the caption 'what do you think?" Under it. From inside I head Rydel ask Trish.

"Trish why aren't you getting a dress?"

"Dez said I look sexy in what I was wearing I figured I didn't have to." I playfully rolled my eyes and I walked out of the dressing room and walked to the register.

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXC

"I like Ratiff." Rydel suddenly spit out at dinner. Trish and I look at eachother then at Rydel. "I know he's my best friend and my brothers best friend but I can't help it, he's always just so sweet and caring. I thought it was just a crush and I tried to resist because I don't want to ruin our friendship but I just can't." Rydel let out a huge breath and looked at us.

"Go for it." Trish tells her.

"I can't just walk up to him and say 'hey I like you Ratiff kiss me.' I don't even know if he likes me." We gave eachother the 'are you serious look' But gave Rydel the suddenly got an mischievous glint in her eyes and looked at Rydel.

"Let's test him." Rydel face was one of confusion. " You're staying with Ratiff tonight right?" She nods. " Well we are gonna come over to get ready and when he sees you looking sexy he'll have to make a move." She stated nonchalantly.

" That's not gonna work El is a total gentleman."

"That may be true but he'll react hes gonna be crazy if he doesn't."

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXC

After Rydel dropped us off I found Austin waiting for me,as soon as he saw me he had me up against the door lusting look in his eyes.

"I Definitly like." I guess round 3 starts now.

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXC

"I still say this isn't gonna work." Rydel said as we walked out of Ratiff's guest room.

"Fine if it doesn't work then it doesn't work we have to at least try." Rydel shrugged and waited at the steps. " Go get your purse met us downstairs."

Rydel went back into the room and we walked downstairs to the living room. "Where's Rydel?" Ratiff ask.

"She's coming she just needed to get her purse." He nodded standing up from the couch he walked around the couch leaning on the back of it. We all turned at the sound of heels clicking on the steps.

"Okay I looked in the mirror. You guys lied I look terrible." She pouted. " I should have got something else I look-"

"Amazing." A voice inturuppted. We all turned to Ratiff and Trish and I stepped out of there way and Ratiff stepped closer to Rydel. " You are beyond beautiful and If someone tells you any different I guarantee you they're wrong." He put a strand of hair behind her ear Rydel smiled and softly spoke a thank you. Ratiff removed his hand from her cheek and instead grabbed her hand."Have fun tonight."

"Oh she will the guys won't be able to take their hands off of her." Trish says. Ratiff's head snapped towards us.

"Hands please she's gonna have so many numbers and E-Mails by the end of the night." I knew what Trish was doing and it was working Ratiff tried his best to hide it but failed. " Maybe she'll take one home." Ratiff stood up dropping Rydel's hand.

"What!"

"Well Ratiff, Rydel's beautiful like you said any guy would be lucky to have her you said it yourself. I mean if someone really likes her don't you think they should make a 'd be an idiot not to" Ratiff look down and slightly shook his head.

"Yeah total idiot." He mutters.

"Anyway we should go. Come on Rydel." Rydel hugged Ratiff and gave him a kiss on the cheek before happily walking ahead of us. Ratiff's eyes followed after Rydel regret written all over his face.

When we got in the car Rydel turned to us wide eyes."Why did you say that to him?"

"Rydel did you see his reaction?"

"Yes he doesn't care." She sat back in her seat. "It doesn't matter why would he like someone like me." I wanted to scream at her obliviousness.

"Don't be silly you have alot in common and he says your beautiful."

I saw the tears forming in her eyes.

"We'll help I promise." With that I pulled off leaving a sad Ratiff behind.

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXC

We left the party at about one and went back to Trish and I's apartment. Rydel was staying with Trish and I was alone. I pulled out my phone seeing that I had a missed call from Austin about 20 minutes ago. I hit the call button and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey Ally. How was tonight?" Austin asked.

"Would've been better if you were there." I sat on my bed turning on the light. "I missed you today."

"I did too. You get hit on by any guys." I smirked at the jealousy in his voice.

"Actually yes. His name was Tony." I lied. " He was so damn sexy. He had asked me to dance and when we were on the dance floor he got so turned on he pushed me up against the wall and-"

"What the hell Ally."

"I'm kidding." I said laughing.

"That wasn't funny. I was ready to murder someone."

"Don't worry Austin I like you too much to cheat. Plus the sex is way too good."

"Good. I was thinking more like mind blowing." I bit back a moan a the thought of Austin and I today-well yesterday."

"Your telling me round three was amazing."

"That it was. I actually called to ask about another date."

"Go on."

"Wednesday your lunch brake. I can pick you up."

"Great. I'm looking forward to it."

"So where are you girls now. "

"I'm actually home, in my bed."

"In bed. Please tell me you have on something sexy." I looked down at my red lace bra and panties and smirked.

"Oh Definitly. You want a pic."

"Don't tease Ally its not nice."

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist, but I'm honestly wearing just my underwear. Red lace. Your favorite color."

"Fuck Ally." He exclaimed fusturated.

"Enjoy." I hung up and sat back in my bed smiling. I can't wait until Wednesday.

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXC

Rydel POV

I walked into the cafe wearing a sundress Ally let me borrow it was kinda short but it fit pretty well.

"Hey everyone." I said on my usual bubbly tone.

"Well look who it is. How was the party." I smiled.

"Really fun. Ally and Trish are really nice and they helped me out with this guy he was so nice. He asked me out." All the boys smiles dropped from their faces.

"Your not going. Right?" Riker ask. I shrugged as usual Riker was being his over-protective brotherly self.

"Yes I'm going Its tomorrow at 7." I said excitedly. Ratiff angrily got up and walked past me without a word .I followed Ratiff out and saw him laying on the hood of his car I walked over to him and hopped on top of the hood laying back next to him.

"El are you mad at me?" I ask looking over to him. Without looking back at me he just shrugged.

"No. " he sat up again " I mean if you want to be with a different guy every night be my guest."

"Are you calling me a-" I angrily sat up at his accusation.

"I'm not calling you anything."

"What is your problem Ratiff you've been bi-polar for the past month."

"Whatever." I was angry and sad at his response at the same time.

"El we never fight what's up." He moved from my arms reach and hopped off of the car.

"Well there's a first time for everything." He angrily walked away towards the doors but I jumped in front of him.

"So are you saying you don't want to be friends anymore." I felt tears go down my face as quickly as they started. "I can't- I can't not be your friend."

"What do you expect if you keep acting like this."

"Like what-Ratiff please." I pleaded. "What can I do?"

"Don't go out with him." He spoke nonchalantly.

" Did my brothers put you up to this." I accused.

"No it's all me. Rydel please don't do it."

"El I can't." He frowned and walked back to his car getting in and driving off without another word. El and I have never fought before, I mean sure we've had our disagreements but we never stopped talking for more than two minutes.

I walked into the restaurant putting grabbing my apron and starting my shift without uttering a word to anyone. The only thing on my mind was how to get Ratiff to forgive me.

After several complaints from customers my mom sent me home to cool off.

I called a cab giving them Ratiff's address I told myself giving up this date will get Ratiff back which is worth it even if it would cause me to be alone for the rest of my life . I'd do anything for him.

Grabbing the key from my bag I paid the driver and walked to the front door. Before I could put my key in the door opened and standing there was an out of breath Ratiff and my Ex-best (female) friend Kelly. When she saw me she smirked giving Ratiff a long kiss on the lips. She pushed pass me not saying a word leaving Ratiff and I to talk.

"I can't Beleive you." I pushed past him and entered the house. "Kelly of all people you choose her to get back at me. What did I do to make you so upset we were just all chummy last night." He didn't bother to look at me or speak so I continued. " I came here to tell you the date was off." He looked at me surprised. "But forget it. You know what,Kelly hurt me bad you know what she did and you just had sex with her. I should hate you so much right now but I can't because no matter what I can't stay mad and I can't hate you and that pisses me off more than anything." I started crying for the second time today and I didn't care if El feels bad. I walked out of the house without saying good-bye and picked up the phone.

"Nick. Hey is there anyway we can meet now. Good I'll text you the address." I hung up the phone texting Nick the address.

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXC

I rolled over in the bed facing away from Nick who had a gigantic smile on his face. Is it wrong I wanted Ratiff to see me right now in bed with another guy just to have my payback. Is it wrong I wanted him to be mad, to show one realistic emotion just to spite him. I looked over to see that Nick had fallen asleep, I climbed out of the bed and grabbed my clothes sneaking to the door. After getting dressed I walked outside calling a cab this time giving them Ally's address.

Ally's POV

I open the door angry someone inturuppted my sleep. Before I say anything I notice its Rydel at the door and that she's crying. I step aside and let her in.

"Rydel what's wrong?"

"This is what girls do right sleepovers discuss boys and gossip?" She spoke through her tears. I lead her to the kitchen pulling out a large tub of ice cream and two spoons. For awhile we just sat there eating then she spoke up. "Ratiff and I got into a fight."

"What?"

"Yup. I went to the café earlier and he implied I was a slut if I went out with Nick. After I said I was doing it he got mad and drove off."

"Are you gonna speak to him?" She shoved a spoon full of ice cream in her mouth before speaking again.

"I did I was gonna tell him I wasn't gonna go through with the date, anything to keep him from getting mad at me. But when I went to his house I found out he had sex with my Mortal Enemy he knew I would find out he did it to upset me." Tears were running down Rydel's face. "The worst part is to get back at him I kinda had sex with Nick."

"What!" I yelled.

"I know stupid."

"Yeah stupid. Does he know?" She shook her head. "You gonna tell him." Another shake. "Are you gonna talk to him." She shrugged.

"He's my best friend we swore nothing would come between us."

"Then kiss Nick good-bye."

"And risk being alone for the test of my life, no thank you."

"Rydel, you're way to pretty to be alone." She playfully rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Fine I'll call him." She grabbed her phone and walked out of the room. As I thought back to the moment I met them and Now I notice the care they have for eachother and one fight won't change that. As I walk up the steps another thing came to my head I look back at Rydel and see the smile on her face. The fight didn't even last a day. They can't live without eachother. I came to a conclusion.

"They are so in love." I say to myself heading back to bed.

THE END

So how did you like this chapter.

1) Should I have put R5 in?

2) Did you like rydellington?

3)What do you think of the relationships period?

4)What relationship should I do next?

5) What do you thinks gonna happen next.

Drama to come next chapter. I might explain the Kelly situation. Rydellington,Raura,Auslly and Trez which couple should I do next.

Review Review Review I love feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

;)

Clubs & Kisses 5

I usually don't like long authors notes but this chapter was in need of one.

1) I had to re-type this because it all deleted so this is gonna be bad I tried to do this from memory but it won't be as good.

2)The Couple Winners Are: Rydellington & Trez

3) Also R5 and Rydellington will stay in this story.

4) The conversation that takes place is the phone conversation between Ratliff and Rydel in the end of chapter 4.

5) A reminder that most charterers are OOC so personalities are different.

6) Timeline and Events may have changed from real life events

7) Riker: 23 Rydel:22 Rocky:21 Ross:20 Ratliff:21

8) Couples will have their own chapters I'm thinking of taking 1 couple out read this chapter and tell me which couple it should be.

No POV

"I'm an asshole." Those were the first words Ratilff spoke when he picked up his phone. "I was mad and I took it to far."

"You hurt me El." He knew she crying they were friends for too long for him to not notice the strain in her voice no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

"I know Ry but I'm sorry."

"I know."

"It won't happen again."

"I know."

"I was just looking out for you."

"I know that too. Look Ratliff I get that your sorry. You wanted to protect me and all but I'm not a little girl anymore I can take care of myself."

Ratliff sighed on the other line. "Okay how about this I take you out to a movie your choice and then we go out to eat at Riffes I know how much you love that place."

"You must really want me to forgive you."

"More than anything."

"Would you be willing to get my nails done with me?"

"Yes." He answers without question.

"Wear a funny costume."

"Of course."

"Watch Twilight ( I do not own twilight) " Ratliff hated twilight and Rydel knew that but at this point he'd do anything to make her happy.

"Yes." He answers. Ratliff heard a laugh on the other line. "What's so funny?"

"You're forgiven. I know how much you hate twilight."

"Be that as it may you're worth it." This made Rydel smile. It was small stuff like this that made her love him, he always knew the right thing to say.

"Okay. I'll meet you at your house tomorrow I'll bring the movie you get the snacks." She suggest.

"Great bye."

"Bye."

Trish POV

Dez just left after another night of sex. I know he told me I was more than a one night stand but that's all I felt like. If Dez wasn't gonna treat me like a girlfriend I need to find myself another man.

I dressed myself in a purple mini-dress and black 5 inch heels and call up the one man I know who knows anything and everything going on in Miami because tonight I'm going clubbing... Again.

"Pete sweets I need to know a good spot tonight I'm looking for a man."

"Oh can I join in on the fun."

"Awe babe if you find A guy that's into it I'm down."

"This is why I love you Trishy you're so daring. Now the name is Club Echols I'll text you the address remember to dress sexy. Bye babe kisses."

"Kisses." After I hung up with Pete I called a cab telling him to take me to club Echols. It was only a 30 minute ride and it wasn't looking worth it the line was long and it didn't look like the guard would budge but hey it's only 12 I have time. I paid the driver and stepped out of the car slamming the door shut. I took out my phone hoping to pass the time playing temple run ( I do not own temple run).

" Hi." I looked up saw a VERY good looking guy walking alongside me.

"Hi."

"So what's your name?" I stop at the end of the line and turn towards him.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well can't a guy talk to a pretty girl?"

"He can but she may stop listening and responding in about 2 seconds." He chuckles and holds out his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Brandon Echols." I stare at his hand and smirk.

"And I'm losing interest." I turn away from him and step into the line.

"That's funny you look more like a Rani or a Trish." I flip my hair and try my best to ignore him. " You know my favorite color is purple." I practically feel him eye raping my body.

"You know you seem like a smart guy why don't you take a hint."

"How about I take your number." I turned towards him and saw he had a smug smile on his face.

"Look Brandon was it?" He nods. " let's get one thing straight I'm not interested. FYI that was the hint." I turn and walk ahead as the line moves up.

"How about I make you a deal?" Anything to get him to leave me alone.

"I'm listening."

"If I can get you into this club in let's say 2 minutes you give me your number and I get a date." I turn to him again.

"And if you can't?" I challenge.

"Then I leave you alone as much as it pains me to say you'll never hear from me again." I smirked there was no way he was gonna get me inside in two minutes.

"Deal."

"Great how bout we kiss on it."

"Hell no. Now hurry up babe you only have a minute and 30 seconds." He holds out his hand for me and when he realizes I won't take it he chuckles and nods his head at me to follow him. We walk to the front of the line and when the guard sees Brandon he smiles.

" nice to see you sir." He pulls the rope back and let's us both in. When we get in he turns to me and smiles.

"Okay I got you in with 31 seconds to spare." He goes in his pocket and pulls out his phone and hands it to me. " Name and Number please?" I snatch the phone and roll my eyes.

"Don't be so happy you won this date with bet." I begin typing in my number.

"I'd like to think of it as more of a transaction. Plus it's worth it any guy would be lucky to go out with you" I finish my name and number and give him back the phone . Ignoring his last statement I roll my eyes and cross my arms across my chest.

"Call it whatever you like to make you feel better. Now I'm going to go dance so bye." Brandon smiles and waves good-bye. I leave but before I get to the floor my phone rings when I answer I hear a familiar voice.

"Hey I was just checking to see if it was a real number." I turn to Brandon and give him the finger to which he laughs at and walks away. I have got to stop going to clubs.

Rydel POV

I walk inside Ratliff's apartment early the next morning and when I notice that the not only are the snacks not out but his coffee wasn't made. This meant that he was still sleeping not that it's a surprise Ratliff runs on his own clock. I walk upstairs and into his bedroom where he is sleeping very peacefully. I grin evilly and walk over to his bed climbing on it. I lean in close and scream loud enough for Europe to hear and Ratliff jumps up and out of instinct pulls me close to him our noses almost touching. For a moment we just sit there looking at eachother ignoring our close proximity.

"Nice wake up call I could have done without the screaming though." He releases me and climbs out of bed walks to the bathroom "I'm gonna go shower can you get the snacks ready." I nod and he smiles. "I really did miss you Ry."

"It was only a couple of hours."

"Well it was hours to long. I'm happy we're doing this."

"Me too. It's been a while." With that he walked in the bathroom leaving me alone. I was only in this room once before and I wasn't really paying attention to what was around me. I notice now Ratliff has a lot of pictures of his friends around his room. Ross, Riker, Rocky,Ryland and Austin. I look at each picture individually and notice there is not one picture of me.

"I couldn't decide." I jump at the sound of Ratliffs voice.

"What?"

"Which picture. I couldn't decide." I turned to him " All these pictures are of moments that mean most to me and we spend so much time together I just couldn't decide." There was a long pause before I spoke.

"Valentine's day 5 years ago." Ratliff looks at me panicked.

"I don't think that's appropriate." I roll my eyes and smile.

"Not that dummy I meant our school dance we had alot of pictures there and it was a very important night." He hesitantly nods and tells me to follow him. When we get downstairs we get the snacks and pile on to the couch.

As usual I lay my head in El's lap and watch the movie. Every now and then I look up at him and he'll smile at me. I really love his smile. I make a decision at that moment, one I need to do before I change my mind. I sit up and pause the movie causing Ratliff to look at me in confusion. Before he could speak I kiss him and to my surprise El kisses me back. I feel all the cliché stuff you feel when your in love. The fireworks and butterflies in my stomach. The kiss was absolutley prefect his hands go to my hips and mine go around neck. We continue in this position for awhile then Ratliff lays me down and climbs on top of me we forget about the movie and the fact that we're best friends for a moment and just enjoy the kiss.

"Ratliff dammit where are you." El and I break apart at the sound of my brothers voice. He jumps off of me in just enough time for my brother to walk in.

"Riker hey we were just watching a movie." I sat up and waved at my brother he nodded at me and turned his attention to the T.V.

"The Dark Knight. I love this movie." He jumps over the couch and plops next to me. "Well then lets play the movie." Ratliff looks at me and mouths an apology then takes a seat on the opposite side of my brother.

Trish POV

I can't Beleive I'm doing this right now. Brandon asked me to meet him in front of club Echols at 11 in the morning and to dress sexy casual. I just threw on a strapless blue top, white capris and white and blue sneakers. I pulled my hair into a side ponytail and walked out the door. This was the only time I gave no thought to my appearance I actually hoped he hated it I wanted nothing more than to get this date over with.

When I arrived at the club I was surprised and pissed to find it closed. I stepped out of the cab and looked around for any sign of Brandon. After about five minutes I saw a figure walk out the door.

"Don't we look gorgeous today." He says approaching me.

"I always look good." Guess my outfit didn't work.

" I Beleive that. So you ready for our date?" I nod and smirk at him.

"To be over." He chuckles and steps closer to me.

"You break my heart babe." He whispers in my ear. " But if you want to head straight for dessert be my guest." I roll my eyes and playfully push him away.

" Let's get the date started shall we." I say ignoring his innuendo. He holds out his hand which I again just stare at before he pulls it back. He walks away towards the parking lot and holds open the door to his silver camaro when I'm in he shuts the door and walks to the other side.

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXC

Ross POV

I look at Laura through the mirror as she lays on our bed covers her naked body when she notices me looking she smiles. God I love that smile everything about her is perfect that's why I love her. "You coming back to bed." She ask softly. I smile at her through the mirror and nod. I climb in bed next to her and pull her close, I kiss the top of her head. "So what are we gonna do we have a day off." She ask. Her arm goes around my waist and she kisses my neck.

"We could stay in bed all day." I suggest. She rolls her eyes and smiles.

"As much as I'd love that I think we need to get out of bed." Laura sits up revealing all of her glory to me for a moment I just watch her. She stands up and grabs my shirt which was thrown on the floor last night. Laura slips my shirt on and heads towards the door. "I'll make breakfast I can't have my fiancé starving now can I." Then she's gone. I can't Beleive that beautiful women is gonna be my wife as cheesy as it sounds I think I loved her from the moment I met her.

I stood up and pulled up my boxers and sweatpants and headed downstairs. In the kitchen I sat at the counter and watched as Laura moved expertly around the kitchen mixing and stirring a bunch of things and after about 30 minutes she was finished she placed a plate in front of me and before she took her seat I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me."I love you." I tell her.

"I love you too." I kiss her and like all the times before it takes me to heaven. We brake apart and smile at each other. "Now lets eat we have some wedding planning to do."

"That's right we need to send out invitations and finish paying for the Venue plus seating." Laura sat down across from and pulled out 'Our Wedding Book' from the drawer. "Rydel said she'd come out to help me with the dress since she's my maid of honor are you gonna call Ratliff." I look up from my breakfast and smirk.

"That depends are you gonna try and get them together again?"

"I told you I'm not ashamed of that they are cute together."

"Maybe but we're cuter."

"What's wrong your afraid your sister is in love." She teased.

"No I'm afraid she's gonna get hurt." Laura drops her fork and looks at me.

"By Ratliff of all people not only is he a sweetheart but he's one of your best friends hell he's your best man." I shrug.

"She's my sister I don't want to see her sad." Laura scoffs and frowns.

"Having brothers isn't easy I understand you guys want to protect her but she's a grown women give her some space." I look at Laura and smile.

"You know you're sexy when you're angry."

"Don't even try it." She stood up and put her plate in the sink I'll send the invitations tomorrow. But now I'm going upstairs." Before she left the kitchen she turns to me. " Remeber to call Ratliff please." And she was gone again. I finish my breakfast and follow upstairs.

Laura POV

I fix my blonde wig one last time before I enter the pharmacy if I was gonna do this I needed it to be without the paparazzi watching me. I walk through the aisles until I find what I need I pick up 4 one of different brands then head to the counter. The women at the counter looks at me in disgust but rings me up anyway. I grab the bag and rush out without another word.

30 minutes later I'm at the house I rush past Ross who was on the phone and head into the bathroom. It shouldn't be that hard just pee on a stick. So I do so and wait possibly the longest three minutes of my life and when times up I rise from the edge of the tub and pick up the stick. "Shit" I slowly slide to the floor tears streaming down my face. Ross opens the door and looks from me to the sticks. " four out of four." I say to him. He never takes his eyes off of me. "I'm pregnant, we're pregnant ." I say to him. He walks over taking a seat and wrapping his arms around me. I cry on his shoulder scared of what will happen next I'm only 20 years young.

"El I gotta go Laura just found out she's pregnant." He hangs up the phone and turns to me and smiles. "Don't cry Laura I love you we can do this." I nod but I'm still unsure.

"I love you too."

END

Okay I did Raura and Rydellington next chapter will Definitly be Auslly I just couldn't think of what to do for them so I apologize but I promise next Chapter will be between Auslly and Raura since this is an Austin & Ally FanFiction page I promise now.

How did you like Brandon there will be more of him and Dez coming up.

Review I can't do better if there's no feedback. PM me with questions or suggestions.


	6. Chapter 6

:)

I'm Back. Sorry peeps I ha major writers block I had to look up videos for inspiration. Who saw Teen Beach Movie? I loved my favorite number was Cruisin for a Bruisin best dance number ever tell me what you thought in a PM or review.

I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY

Ross POV

I can't Beleive I'm gonna be father I mean sure it wasn't intentional but I promise I will love this kid and do everything I possibly can I need to all my family. My moms gonna be pissed after all I'm only 20 and I promised I'd wait till after we were married.

I picked up my phone calling my mom first. After two rings he picks up and went on about how much he missed me and it made me regret that I was gonna tell her all of this over the phone but what the hell here it is.

-Mom Laura's pregnant.- She stop rambling and there was a long pause.

1Ross Shor Lynch.-

-Mom I know I messed up but I love Laura more than anything and I know I promised you to wait but I don't regret it.-

-That's nice to know sweetie but all I was gonna say was congrats. I can't Beleive I'm gonna be a grandma.-

-Yeah I'm gonna be a dad. It's overwhelming but I'll do whatever to help Laura feel she's not alone.-

-Good. Your gonna be an amazing dad.-

-Thanks mom. I love you.-

-Love you too Ross. You gonna tell your sibilings.-

-Yeah we're coming our there now I just wanted you to be the first to know.-

-Okay I'll see you soon,-

Okay that was over thank gosh. I walk into the bedroom to see Laura on the floor tears streaming down her face. I sit next to her pushing her hair out of her face.

"Lor what's wrong?"

" I was just thinking what if I'm a terrible mother I don't know much about kids I mean I love them but What if he or she hates me. Oh my gosh I'm not ready for this." She makes a move to stand up but I pull her back into my lap.

"Lor you're not in this alone I'm inns be there every step of the way. The baby won't hate you it's impossible you're perfect and its crazy if they don't see that. I love you with all my heart I don't want you to physc yourself out you can do this. You'll be a great mom." She looks at me and smiles.

" I love you too. Lets get ready." I look at her and smile she was always one to over exaggerate. She zipped up the suitcase gabbing her jacket and let the room. I picked up the suitcases and headed to the car Laura was sitting in the front seat singing to one of my band songs.

3 HOURS LATER

We arrive in front of my moms Cafe just in one for closing Riker is helping Rocky lock up Rydel and Ratliff are talking on the bench in front Ryland was helping my mom with something. Laura and I were afraid to move because that meant we would have to tell them. Ratliff looked up and smiled and tapped Rydel who looked in the same direction she smiled and ran over to Laura and I hugging the both of us. Ratliff stood back waiting for his turn before he attacked us.

" You hung up on me man. I was talking to my self for a good ten minutes I thought you just had nothing to say I'm not gonna lie pretty embarrassing." The rest of the family came over hugging us and finally Riker ask the deadly question.

" So why are you here? I mean not that I'm not happy to see you I'm just wondering."

"We actually need to talk to you guys about something but you seem busy so." Laura and I turn to leave but my mothers voice stops us.

" Ross Shor Lynch. Don't even." I squeeze my eyes shut then turn to my family.

" Well Laura... She's.. I mean we're you know."

"I'm pregnant." There's silence and not a comfortable one its the creepy kind. I look to all their faces all shocked.

" Congratulations." Rydel screams. " I'm gonna be an aunt." The rest follow in suit congratulating us to be honest I was surprised by their reactions but none te less happy for them. Ratliff was the last I congratulate us and before he could walk away Laura pulls him back.

" I know your not immediate family but I want you to know I consider you an uncle just liked Riker, Rocky and Ryland also I'd like to ask you to be the godfather." He smiled and hugged Laura.

" I would love to be thanks Lor." He kissed her cheek and gave me a bro-hug then went back to Rydel. They attached at the hip I swear. I turn to Laura and smile.

"That was sweet."

"I want him to be apart of the kids life and I don't want him to feel like its just because you guys are Ratliff is as much apart of the family." I smile and kiss her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Austin POV

Ally couldn't make it to our date wendsday because she was sick I decided to go over and make her feel better.

KNOCK KNOCK.

Laura came to the door dressed in a long shirt and nothing else. Her hair was in a messy bun and she smiled.

" Austin what's up." She sniffed

" I came to take care of my girlfriend." She smiled and shook her head but let me in anyway. I walked straight to the kitchen and opened up some soup then handed Ally some ginger ale. "So what's wrong?"

"I don't know I just have a stomach ache." I nod and sit pull out some movies from my bag.

" I figure that I take care of you and make it a date."

"That's sweet but you don't have to Austin really."

"Ally stop. I'm not here cause I have to be. I want to be with you." She smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Okay let's go to my room Trish went out on a date and I don't want to be caught In the middle of anything.

"Sure. You go up I will bring your soup. Pick the movie." She grabbed the movies and walked upstairs.

Thirty minutes later I enter Ally's room to find that she is sound asleep. Even though she told me not to come see her I had to I really am falling in love with this girl it may have only been a few weeks with her but she's perfect in every way and I'm falling faster than I even know and you know what it scares the hell out of me. But I like it.

END

Sucky chapter I know but it had to be posted sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

Clubs&Kisses 8 (EDIT)

HEY PEEPS! Be sure to check out my story Drop The Act. Like this story it's gonna be one chapter until I know for sure anyone wants more so tell me what you think.

Ally POV

I woke up and noticed Austin's arm was wrapped around my waist and hairspray was main screen was playing. It was 10 am and I was hungry. My head still hurts but for the past 2 days Austin has been taking care of me like I was a new born baby and I owed him big time. I slid out of te bed careful not to wake him up. Trish wasn't home so I only had to make breakfast for 2 I take out pancake mix and bacon after 20 minutes or so Austin walks downstairs with no shirt on and I have to say I'm loving the view I usually blush at the sight of a guy half naked but Austin made me so comfortable in so little time that seeing him like this was like second nature. Austin walked behind me putting his hand on my hips as I made the pancakes he lightly kisses my neck as I make the meal and smiles when he sees me blush. "Morning beautiful." He whispers in my ear. His morning voice is oddly very sexy.

"Morning handsome."

" You get beautiful and I get get handsome. Can you say ripoff." He teases.

What would you rather I say then?" I smile at him. Austin turns me around and brushes his lips against mine.

"Stay with that your prettier anyway." I blush and shy away from his gaze but as usual Austin doesn't have that he lifts my chin up and pecks my lips softly. "You're beautiful Alls don't let anyone tell you diffrent. I smile looking down again.

"Austin I'm sick stop kissing me." He scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"If a cold is all I get for kissing you it's worth it." Then he kisses me again. I can't help but get into it, my arms wrap around his shoulders his stay on my waist and as usual the world just disappears around us.

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

I quickly pull away from Austin to see that the pancakes are burning."Shit." I go up to the smoke alarm and try to fan the smoke away but surprise,surprise I'm too short. Austin chuckles and comes up behind me grabbing the book and fanning for me.

"You're too cute." He pecks my lips and continues fanning while I go back to get everything ready.

I set the table and place the food on it while I get us each a coffe and some OJ. The alarm finally shuts off and Austin comes back in the room huge smile on his face. "Pancakes and A beautiful girl. It's like a dream come true." Austin always had a way of making me feel special with his words and I love that about him he was so smooth but sweet not many guys have those qualities now .

As we ate we made lite conversation here and there before I cleared the table and we did the dishes. "I want to make is official." He suddenly speaks. " I want to call you my girlfriend show you off to my friends and family." I just stared at him confused but his rejected look brought me back to reality.

"Oh no Austin I'm not-I mean I thought." I nervously began chewing on my hair and didn't look directly at him. Austin took my hand and pulled the hair out of my mouth urging me to continue. " I just thought we were already official." I mumble. Austin smiles brightly and lifts off the floor placing me on the counter. I spread my legs so he could stand between them closer to me.

"Well then that's great girlfriend."

"You bet boyfriend." Insert kiss here.

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXC

Trish POV

I hate to say but Brandon isn't a bad guy he took me mini golfing today and at first I laughed in his face but it was actually super fun. Unlike other boyfriends he took no crap from me and gladly would put me in my place. He kept his eyes on me and only me no matter how many attention seeking girls passed us. He always made sure that I was taken care of putting me ahead of all else and I loved that feeling as hard as it is to Beleive he never once tried to kiss me goodnight which normally would piss me off but it just made him more attractive.

Dez however hasn't returned any of my calls and I refuse to make the first move when he screwed up in the first place.

"So Trish what do you actually want to be when you get older?" Brandon ask generally interested.

"I don't know honestly maybe a lawyer in good at bossing people around. He chuckled and reaches for my hand across the table.

"So tell me Brandon why haven't you tried to have sex with me yet." Most guys would have made that advance on me and sadly I would have let them.

Brandon smirked and his eyes raked over my body. "Is that an offer cause I'd gladly accept."

"No it's a question. Are you gay?" His eyes widened and he frantically shook his head." You sure?" He nods

"I'm on a date with you how the hell an you come to that conclusion."

"Sorry force of habit." He nods and the smirk returns.

"So boo. You want me to show my bedroom tonight I have to tell you though you're only gonna see the ceiling." I laugh an gently push his shoulder. " Look on a serious note at first yes I only wanted you for a simple fuck but after the first date I guess I just lost it I mean you put me in my place when we first met and continuously do it now I guess I just like a strongminded women. Plus you're beautiful so it works out."

"Thanks." We continue to eat and talk and when the meal is over he takes me home and kisses me goodnight for the first time and he didn't dissappoint. I swear we were standing out there for hours kissing but in reality was just 2 minutes when we brake apart I open my eyes and see Brandon smiling at me. I step back and open the door and motion for him to come in I guess you know what followed next.

Austin POV

I'm in trouble. Like big trouble. I lay in bed with a sleeping Ally and I realize something that I shouldn't realize this early in our relationship.

'Im in love with Ally.' We've been dating one month is it creepy that I feel this way.

Ally stirs in her sleep. She faces me and wraps her arms around my torso burying her face into my chest. That right there makes me feel like the happiest guy in the world in fact all she has to do is smile at me and I feel that way.

I'm gonna keep my mouth shut, I need advice. Girl advice I carefully get out of the bed and grab my phone heading to the kitchen.

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello."

"Ratliff why do you have Rydel's phone?"

" Sleepover she's actually sleeping right now can I take a message?"

"Nah. But maybe you can help me." I look around and hold my phone closer to my ear."I think I'm in love with Ally."

"What?"

"I said-"

"No I heard what you said. I heard clearly. Dude are you sure." I nod then when I Remeber he can't see me I answer yes. I hear him sigh on the other line and métier of us speak for a while. " Go for it is my advice I mean even if she doesn't feel the same way at least you can get it off your chest."

"You don't think it's too soon?"

"Romeo and Juliet fell in love in like a day. Plus there's always love at first sight." I smiled and thanked him before hanging up as I get up and turn around I see Ally standing there shock written over her face.

'Shit'

Ratliff POV

Maybe I should take my own advice. I look at Rydel sleeping in my bed I gently push the hair back from her face and kiss her cheek before backing up and leaving. Looks like I'm hitting the couch tonight.

End

Okay total filler and so Mushy but tell me your thoughts anyway.

1) Did you change your mind about Brandon.

2) What will Ally say. She has trouble with commitment so good luck Austin.

3) Will Ratliff take his own advice.

4) Review

5) REVIEW please and check out my story DROP THE ACT


	8. Chapter 8

Clubs&Kisses 9

It's August 20-you know what that means.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEMI LOVATO.

Demi is my favorite singer so I'm giving her the shout out if you don't like her sorry your missing out.

Check out my story: DROP THE ACT

On to the story.

Ratliff POV

I am such a hypocrite, I told Austin that he should confess to Laura I mean its better than nothing but me no I can't muster an ounce of courage to talk to Rydel we've been friends for years and I don't want to risk damaging anything. It's one in the morning right now and I still can't fall to sleep, even worse I have an early shift at the Café. Stormie asked me to help out and how could I say no she's a mother to me.

I gave up on sleep at about 2am so I just sat up and turned on the T.V Dance Moms was on I love this show as a dancer it shows dance isn't just some sort of exercise it takes hard work and dedication. In this episode Abby is against Cathy again so she's going extra hard on the girls.

Halfway into the show I feel the couch move beside me. "You okay?" I look at Rydel and smile even after just waking up she looks drop, dead beautiful.

"Yeah. I just couldn't sleep. Did I wake you up." Rydel shakes her head.

"Nah. I had a nap earlier so I wasn't that tired I woke up and you were gone I just came to look for you." She leans her head on the arm of the couch and puts her legs on my lap. "I love this episode." I looked back at the screen and saw Chloe was performing her solo. "Abby doesn't give Chloe enough credit she is a beautiful dancer."

"Yeah she is. So you still going with me to the Café today right your mom wants me to take a shift."

"I'm still going." Rydel picked up her phone and began playing temple run. "Hey did I get a call from Austin?"I nod. "Is everything okay with Ally?" She quickly sat up.

"Yes he just needed advice he was looking for you but I didn't want to wake you up."

"What did he need?"

"He said he loves Ally so he wanted to know what to do."

"What did you say?" I look down shyly an ruffle my hair.

"I told him to tell her. I mean its better than wondering what if right?"

"That's great advice El. Look at you a regular Cupid."

"For everyone but myself." I mutter,

"What?"

"Nothing. We should get to sleep we have 3 hours of rest." I go to lay down but she stops me.

"El this couch is uncomfortable."

"Yes it is but where am I supposed to sleep"

"Sleep in your bed."

"Your not sleeping on the couch Ry. I won't let you."

"Fine then we'll both sleep on the bed."

"What?"

"It's not like we haven't before."

"Yeah when we were like 8 and it was a sleepover."

"When we were in High School."

"That was diffrent."

"Fine do you want to do it over again so I will be the same." I swear I turned beet red.

"Ry-"

"I'm just kidding. Come on we're both grown ups." She grabs my hand and practically pulls me up to my room we both get on the bed and lay down I make sure to distance myself so I won't make her or myself uncomfortable. Not long after I was falling sleep.

Austin POV

"Ally- shit please tell me you didn't hear that." She doesn't speak and that scares the hell out of me " Ally please say something, anything."

"Austin I really like you but after my Ex's I don't know if I can say it this early in our relationship. I mean I like you ALOT just give me time to say it back." I nod and pull her into a hug.

"I thought you would dump me and be creeped out."

"It's actually flattering plus like I said your diffrent so I like you too much to have you leaving now."

"Thanks." She nods and stands on her tippy toes pecking my lips.

"Now lets go to bed."

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXC

End Chapter

What do you think... REVIEW

Check out my STORY: DROP THE ACT please.

Thanks for reading sorry its so short but hopefully its still pleasing.


	9. Chapter 9

Clubs&Kisses 10

Back Again

Now it's almost September which means some good shows are coming back on Glee, Vampire Diares, NCIS:LA, X Factor which shows are you looking forward to. Demi Lovato on Glee also.

Also if you haven't already check out Zendaya's Replay Video/Song.. She is amazing.

Laura POV

I love the Idea of having a baby and the Idea of making one. What I don't like is the road to having a baby. Mood swings, Pains, Vomiting and worst of all getting fat. I mean its a typical girl thing to be afraid of others opinions, but I'm insanely scared of what people will think Ross and I haven't even announced our engagement yet will they think I'm a slut when I develop a stomach.

I sat up in bed look over to see Ross sleeping peacefully which doesn't surprise me since he's been up all day making sure my every need is catered. I love that he puts my needs before his but sometimes I worry he will kill himself doing it.

I remember the first time we met it was on the set of a kids movie we were 16 and Ross tried to use a pickup line on me which of course didn't work but during the whole filming process he kept trying I told him to just be real with me, be himself and on the last day he did and from then on its history we've been inseparable ever since four years later we're engaged to be married and Pregnant. I don't regret a thing I love this man and I know for sure that'll never change, I wanna be with him for the rest of my life.

Anyway...

We were staying in a hotel so if I ever wanted something Ross would go find it no matter how late or far it was for example just two hours ago I asked him for cookies and cream ice cream with pickles so he got up and left the room only to come back 20 minutes later only to find out I no longer wanted it. I thought he would be mad but he just smiled and kissed my cheek. Speaking of pickles.

I leaned over grabbing a pickle and softly chomp on it as Ross sleeps. 20 minutes later I was hungry but not for food oh gosh no I was however hornier than ever I really didn't want to wake him up but I'm sure he won't mind.

I sat up pulling the covers off of both of our bodies then straddled Ross. "Ross." I whisper in his ear. I kiss up and down his neck causing him to moan. "Ross." His eyes slowly begin to open and when he see's me he jumps up frowning.

"Are you okay? , Is the baby okay? , What do you need tell me I'll go get it."

"Actually what I want is in this very room. Blonde, a little over 6 feet, body of a god." He looks at me raising an eyebrow."

"Dammit Ross you're doing nothing for the stereotype of your hair color." He shrugs still clueless. "I'm horny Ross do I need to spell it out for you." There goes the mood swings. Realization strikes his face and he smirks.

"Oh okay. Lets get this started." He lays me on my back and hovers above me. "I love you Laura."

"I love you too Ross."

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXC

Ratliff POV

Rydel was working so I was hanging out with Rocky I havent hung out with just him in a while which is weird because he was probably my closest guy friend I mean all of the family was but there was something about him in particular I tell him everything which is why I had to come clean about Rydel and I.

Right now we are sitting on the couch playing alittle C.O.D after getting my butt beat enough times I turn to him and say possibly the five most life threatening things I words ever spoken.

"I'm in love with Rydel." There was a long pause I was expecting screaming, a best down or for him to kick me out but that didn't he looked at me and smirked.

"It's about damn time you admit it."

"¿Que?"

"Well we knew for a while you two liked eachother you made it obvious you constantly act like a couple hell in school you were voted cutest couple we were just waiting for you to admit it."

"I repeat. ¿Que?"

"Yes Ratliff. Riker, Myself, Ryland and my mom all know. Ross however remains clueless Laura knows too she's been trying to get you guys together since she was 18."

"Is that why she sent us on that trip last year." He nods. "Wow. So it wasn't some extra trip from work." He shrugs. "So you are all okay with it. I excepted to fight for her."

"Yeah I know. So as her big brother I have a responsibility to say this so. Break her heart and I rip you to pieces got it."

"What. We aren't even together I just needed advice." Rocky rolled his eyes and stood up. "Give it time and Remeber what I said okay. Tiny tiny pieces." I nod quickly and smile, I can't believe he's giving me permission to persue Rydel which I still haven't decided if I should do yet I mean she's my best friend, who I just happen to love, and kiss from time to time andvthink about all the time.

I let out a huge breath and tossing the controller to the .

Ally POV

Wow. Austin just admitted he loves me twice and he looked like he was telling the truth. I mean we've only been together a month but Romeo & Juliet were together for like 2 days.

Austin treats me like a princess he came over to take care of me when I was sick. Dallas nor Elliot did that they were afraid they'd miss a game. Bastards.

"Austin said I was beautiful. Not sexy, Not hot. But beautiful he got super jealous when I was with other guys and he loves me he treats me like a queen didnt pressure me to proclaim love back. 'Oh my gosh'

I jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes I needed to tell him. I grab my phone, Wallet and keys and head out the door. I need to tell him I love him too.

"Talk about good timing." I look up and find my worse nightmare has come true.

"Dallas why the hell are you here."

End Chapter

Okay this chapter was deleted by my brother so I had to re type it off of memory sorry if its sucky but I'll make up for it promise.

What do you think.

1) Will Ratliff tell Rydel

2) Why is Dallas back

3)What's up with Dez, Trish and Brandon

Now if you didn't know the Warblers are supposed to be in the season 5 premier of glee make sure to watch. Also Titus Makin Jr( A Warbler) is gonna be on a show called Star-Crossed on the CW check that out too.


	10. Chapter 10

Clubs&Kisses 11

Yeah! I'm at 100 reviews and I'm excited so I had to update again this chapter is a gift and a curse so beware.

Updates might be slower because of school but I will try my best.

Ally POV

"Dallas why the hell are you here." Dallas walked past me stepping inside the house.

"Can't a guy come see his ex-girlfriend." I slammed the door shut and turned to face him.

"No that's why there's an ex in the name. You need to leave." Being around Dallas brought back unwanted feelings. He was my first love and there is nothing I can do to change that. "Dallas I've moved on and you should too."

"What if I don't want to, what if I told you I want you back. I love you Ally-gator." I shook my head vigorously and pushed him away from me.

"You don't get to say that, you cheated on me Dallas. You broke my heart I can't, I won't let you back in."

"Ally that was a mistake, all I want is a second chance."

"Well you're not getting it." I wipe a stray tear from my face and sniffle. "I want you to leave."

"Ally you don't mean that." Honestly I don't mean it. I love Dallas I do but I love Austin more.

"LEAVE NOW." Dallas took a few steps closer to me trapping me between him an the door. His hands came up to ethier side of my head and he leaned down.

"But I came all the way here to see you." His lips were centimeters from mine and for a moment I let my guard down." You're not gonna let me leave without a proper good-bye are you?" Dallas let one hand travel to my cheek "I love you Ally. I always have." He leans down and kisses me.

Trish POV

Brandon is amazing. Today he took me to the beach and not once did he look at any of the girls in their skimpy bikinis. He also paid for a small picnic filled with all of my favorite foods.

"Trish we need to talk." My whole world froze, No he couldn't be breaking up with me, not now, not when it was getting good. "When I say this you might be mad but there are reason I didn't tell you sooner. I'm just asking for you to bare with me. Be understanding." I nod and get ready for the final blow.

Brandon held my hand while he spoke. "Trish I'm a billionaire." My eyes widened. That so wasn't what I was expecting.

"What?"

"Yeah. I completely understand if you're pissed but the only reason I didn't tell you was because-."

"You were afraid I was only in it for the money." He slowly nods.

"I'm sorry. It's just I've never actually met a girl who didn't know me first. All girls wanted was just my money and I hated it, I want to settle down with a girl and I'm happy to be experiencing it with you." I smile and lean over the table to kiss him.

"I can assure you I'm not here for the money." I say pulling away.

"Good to know." Brandon leans over once more and kisses me again and For the first time in a while I can't help but feel happy.

Austin POV

Okay I messed up, I messed up bad last night Cassidy came over unexpectedly of course and she kissed me, call me weak but I still felt something . Cassidy was after all the only girl I loved, Well before Ally and I don't know how I let the kiss go as far as stripping or as far as sex but it did and I feel like such a hypocrite because of it. 'I have to tell her.' I don't want to prelong the situation, I love her and she deserves to know. I grab my keys and head out to my car slamming my door shut behind me. I deserve everything she throws at me.

I can't Beleive I was so stupid, I let her get to me. she played my emotions against me again and I let her. She betrayed me I was supposed to forget about her and I can't even do something as simple as that. I hate myself for doing this to Ally and I won't be surprised if she hates me.

Ally POV

I push Dallas off of me and slap him clear across the face.

"I have a boyfriend." I protest.

Dallas shrugged. "I don't tell if you don't." I make a move to slap him again but he catches my hand and pulls me against his chest. "This is why I dumped your ass. You're a prude Ally all I wanted was sex, and suprisingly you were always my best."

I feel a flash of anger pas through me and without thinking I bring my knee up to his crotch as hard as I can.

Dallas drops to the floor grabbing his crotch groaning and I smirk. "I guess you can't follow you're plan through huh." I punch him and watch as he lays out on the floor.

Knock Knock Knock

I turn to the door and swing the door open to see an anxious looking Austin.

"Hey Austin I was just coming to see you."

"Ally I am so sorry."

"Austin what happened are you okay?" Austin looked away from me and frowned.

"I had sex with Cassidy." And that's all it took I was suddenly saw red again I don't know exactly what happened but I do however remember my body hitting the ground right next to Dallas.

End Chapter

Okay I just want to thank all of the viewers and Reviewers who got my story to 100 comments that's big for me so thanks XOXO to all.

Review tell me what you think Should Ally be mad at Austin? Should Austin be mad at Ally. What is Dez doing

Do you like Brandon


	11. Short Chapter SORRY

Clubs&Kisses 12

Hello lovelys

Ratliff POV

I decided to tell her. I just can't keep something like this from her. I realize the consequences but in some sick way it was worth it. I need to get it off my mind.

"Hey Rydel can we talk?" Rydel looks up from her book and nods she happily walks over to me waiting for me to speak. "Not here." I already see Rocky grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

I grab her hand and head to the back of the Café so we can have some privacy. When the door is closed and locked I turn to Rydel and smile. Even after working 8 hours straight with only 2 hours of sleep last night she still looks like a damn runway model.

"Okay Delly I have to tell you something and this something is gonna change out friendship but I think you deserve to know. I can't keep this from you anymore." I take a deep breath before I continue. "I love you Rydel and I don't mean in the platonic brother-sister way I mean I am in love with you and I have been for a while, I don't excpect you to say it back but I just-I thought you should know." I step forward and lightly cup her cheek leaning forward connecting our lips, as always it felt amazing like they were meant to be together. Like we were meant to be together.

"I have to go, I understand and I hope we can still be friends." I ran out of the room before Rydel could say anything, I waved bye to the family and walked outside. Even if she doesn't say it back I'm happy to get it all off my chest.

Rydel POV

Wow. Ratliff just kissed me. My crush since 3rd grade. I stood in my spit unable to move. I feel as if the whole world just stopped and I don't know if its because I just received my first decleration of love or if it was because the guy who delivered it left right after.

I ran to the front of the store and grabbed Rikers keys shouting my departure to the family.

I speed to Ratliffs house the only thing on my mind is a way to tell him that I feel the same way.

Pulling into Ratliffs drive-way I hop out my car and run towards the front door. Banging continually until the door swings open.

"Hey Delly what's up?" I push past him suddenly angry at his actions.

"You had no right."

"Ry-"

"No it's my turn to speak. You tell me you love me, Kiss me then just run off. Who the hell does that."

"Someone who's afraid of rejection."

"Rejection? Ratliff you didn't give me a chance to say anything. I wish I could reject you. I wish I could just reject you but I can't and that kills me. I tried to get these feelings to disappear for so long then you say you love me and run off."

"Rydel."

"No I'm gonna get this out." I grab Ratliffs hand and smile. "I love you. I have for a long time, I just was scared that you wouldn't love me because let's face it you can do better."

"No I can't. There is nobody in this world that is better than you. I mean your perfect. Beautiful, Smart, Funny-"

"And your best friend. I don't want to ruin that."

"It won't."

"How do you know. If we brake up what if we decided to just not speak."

"Then don't let it happen. I love you more than anything and I would never turn on you. We will always be best friends." My smile widens and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"I love you Ratliff."

"I love you too Rydel."

XcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcX

Ally POV

He cheated. Austin cheated. He's been trying to get me to speak to him but I can't. He confesses his love for me then just has sex with his Ex when I don't say it back.

I take out my book and walk over to my piano. Music has a way of putting a smile on my face.

(Made In The USA: Demi Lovato)

(I Do Not Own This Song.)

"Our love runs deep like a chevy

If you fall I'll fall with you baby

Cause that's the way we like to do it

That's the way we like

You run around open doors like a gentleman

Tell me girl every day you're my everything

Cause that's the way you like to do it

That's the way you like

Just a little West Coast, and a bit of sunshine

Hair blowing in the wind, losing track of time

Just you and I, just you and I

Woah, woah

No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know

I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way

No matter what the people say,

I know that we'll never break

Cause our love was made, made in the USA

Made in the USA, yeah

You always reading my mind like a letter

When I'm cold, you're there like a sweater

Cause that's the way we like to do it

That's the way we like

And never ever let the world get the best of you

Every night we're apart, I'm still next to you

Cause that's the way I like to do it

That's the way I like

We touch down on the east coast

Dinner in the sky rise, winter is the best time for walking in the city lights

You and I, you and I

Woah woah

No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know

I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way

No matter what the people say,

I know that we'll never break

Cause our love was made, made in the USA

Cause baby I'll bite the bullet

And take the blow for love

Woahhhh, our love was made in the usa

Made in the usa, made in the usa

No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know

I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way

No matter what the people say,

I know that we'll never break

Cause our love was made, made in the USA

Made in the USA, yeah

Made in the U.S.

Made in the U.S.

Made in the U.S.A"

This song was one of my new ones and possibly my favorite. I made it a week after Austin and I began dating. This song has so much meaning to me. It was a huge symbol for me moving on to bigger and better things. It showed my love for him.

I saw a tear land on the page of my book and I frowned. How could I have not noticed I was crying.

I pick up my book and ripped out the pages that had any songs that related to Austin. How could I let myself fall in love so quick, Especially with a stranger. I can't beleive I had sex with him. I throw the book across the room and jump onto my bed.

"I hate that I love you."

End Chapter

Okay peeps tell me what you think please. This chapter was a filler but moved things along more. Dez will be back next chapter so be aware. Also after next chapter I will ask you to decided between Brandon or Dez.

-What did you think of Rydellington

-What did you think of Auslly.

-Should Ally take Austin back.


	12. Chapter 12

Clubs & Kisses 13

Hey Hey Hey

NOT EDITED

Nothing Do I Own.

**Austin POV**

She won't take my calls, She shuts the door in my face whenever I visit. It's safe to say I screwed up bad, I want nothing more than to explain everything, To have her in my arms again.

I throw the controller to the ground no longer in the mood for games. I take out my phone and punch in Allys number praying she will answer me.

'Hi it's Ally. Sorry I'm not able to answer the phone leave a message and I'll call back' I toss the phone across the room watching as it broke into smaller pieces.

"Dude, you okay."

Dez takes a seat next to me. "Yes. I just need to hear her voice, I need her to let me explain."

"You had sex with another girl, be glad you made it out of her house alive." He jokes.

"Dez not helping."

"You know me stupidly honest."

"Yeah stupid. Why haven't you talked to Trish."

"What." His voice got about 10 pitches huger and scratced the back of his neck.

"Dez."

"Okay, I was I really was going to but then I saw her out with that billionaire dude. So I gave up."

"Dez why don't you just talk to her."

"She likes him I won't get in the way of that."

"If you like her she deserves to know."

"Not if she gets hurt in the process. If she's happy with him I won't be the one to ruin that." Dez stood up and walked back into his room, beer in hand.

I try calling Ally again, and again, and again until it finally picks up.

"Stop calling she wants nothing to do with you."

"Trish just let me explain."

"Explain! Explain what. You had your mini me inside someone else there's nothing to explain. I warned you."

"Trish it was a moment of weakness. It won't happen again."

"How do you know that, Ally can't afford to get her heartbroken again, Just leave her alone."

"I can't, I love her."

"Then why the hell did you have sex with another girl."

"People in love do stupid things."

"Not good enough." Before I could get another word in I hear the dial tone.

What do I have to do to get her to understand how sorry I am. I screwed up and I just want her to know that. No matter the consequences.

**Dez POV ( Finally)**

I have never been good with relationships. Sure I know what to do and what not to do but I just never been good in relationships, now the one girl I like immensely is hitting it up with some rich pretty boy.

I take another swig of beer as I scroll down my phone contacts stopping at her name. I miss her alot but she deserves so much better. Without meaning to I hit call and the phone starts ringing..

"Dez."

"Trish, its so nice to hear your voice."

"Are you drunk?"

"Maybe just a little tipsy. I just wanted you to know I'm sorry I never called. When I saw you with that guy I gave up."

"The problem was before that, you used me for sex Dez."

"No I didn't I really like you, we just happened to have sex alot. You could have said something."

"You never answer my calls."

"I lost my phone."

"Typical."

"I'm being honest. Look Trish I get it your with someone else but I just want to be friends with you, I miss hanging out."

"Dez I don't know."

"Please, a friendship that's all I ask."

"I'll have to think about it. Look I have to go Brandon's here, bye Dez."

"Bye Trish." As soon as she hangs up I grab another beer and chug it down, I need to go out tonight.

I get out of bed and thrown on some nice clothes, I call my cab and head out my room.

Austin is in the living room writing intensely.

The cab driver pulls up and I give him the address to Club Echols, say what you want about the guy but his club was amazing.

When we pull up to the club I head to the front of the line, I know the guard so he lets me in right away.

I see many people in the middle of the dance floor dancing and grinding against one another and I smile, this is what I'm good at. Having fun no pressure. Making nobody but myself happy.

"Can I get you something." I look at the bartender and order an Enigma. If I was gonna let loose and forget I needed something strong. "Here you go sweetie." I take my drink and smile charmingly at the bartender.

"So when do you get off? I ask

"10 minutes. Meet me in the back." She hands me a set if keys and walks off to her next customer.

Let the fun begin.

**Rydel POV**

Ratliff and I are finally official, after over 10 years of crushing on him he's finally mine.

"Okay Rydel tell me again how it happened." Laura asks me. I already told her like four times and that's today only.

"Okay so he pulled me to the back of the Café and said that he loved and he has for awhile, He left not letting me get a word in then I left and drove to his house I was yelling at him upset that he thought I didn't feel the same way then I said I love you back, we kissed and well you know."

"That is so cute."

"Yes adorable." I say sarcastically.

"No seriously I was ready to start dropping hints around you two so you'd get together, Ross didn't think you were interested in each other."

"My brother can be very clueless sometimes."

"Definitley. Now back to you." Laura pulls into the Checkers parking lot. "So you spent a night with Ratliff huh." Wow she isn't good at being subtle.

"Yes I did."

"And."

"We're grown ups we can do that."

"And?"

"He didn't pressure me to do anything."

"And?"

"Fine we had sex is that what you want to hear." Laura starts shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh my gosh that's adorable you two need a couple name. How about Ryliff."

"No."

"Ratdel"

"Gross."

"Oh I know Rydellington."

"That's actually cute." Laura pulls out of Checkers dancing in her seat as we head home.

When we get to my house its no suprise that Ratliff is there, currently he is crushing Ross in C.O.D. When he sees me he smiles and pauses the game before walking over to me.

"Hey."

"Hi." He softly kisses my lips and gives me a small hug.

"Awe" I look over at Ross and Laura who are looking at us adoringly. "Isn't Rydellington cute?"

"Rydellington?" Ratliff questions.

"Don't mind her she's insane." Laura rolls her eyes and smiles.

"Ross remember when we were in the honeymoon phase."

"Isn't the honeymoon phase that got you pregnant."

Laura smirked and nodded." It was one hell of a honeymoon, I can't wait for our real one now that's gonna be great Ross is so-"

"Okay ew. That's my brother."

"So you can talk about Ratliff but I can't talk about Ross so unfair."

"Laura." I warn. I see Ross's eyes darken and he looks at Ratliff and I.

"Please tell me she's lying."

"Ross."

"Rydel tell me she's lying."

"She's not. In my defense I'm older than you and you already got a girl pregnant."

"We're engaged, and in love."

"So are we." His eyes widen even more.

"In love not engaged."

"Rydel-"

"Ross I'm a big girl I can make my own decisions. I promise we were safe."

"I need a drink." He shakes his head and walks out of the room.

"Sorry. I'll talk to him." Laura frowns and follows my brother out of the room leaving only Ratliff and I.

"Look I was wondering maybe we should go on our first official date."

"Really."

"Yes. I planned a night for us, The cliché dinner on the beach, a movie and bowling."

"That sounds great."

"Really? It's not too cliché for you."

"I'm in love with my best friend it doesn't get anymore clichè than that."

"Very true." He leans down brushing his lips against mine slightly encouraging me to make the first move. I press my lips to his and like every time before butterflies swarm in my stomach, Its freakin forth of July all of a sudden and I feel weak in the knees. What can I say we're a cliché couple.

"Mother in the room." I quickly step away from Ratliff and face my mother who is surprising grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Mom. Hi."

"Rydel there is nothing to be ashamed of you two make a beautiful couple I can't wait to have some grandbabies running around here and since Riker and Diana won't deliver you and Ross better do so.

"Mom we just started dating."

"Yes but judging by the way Ratliff won't look me eye I can guess you two have already been intimate." Before I can interject she continues. "I'm fine with it it just be safe I may want grand kids but I want you two to be ready.

"Yes mom." Why is my family so embarrassing.

"Okay. Continue."

"Mom!" All I hear Is her laughter disappearing down the hall. "That was so embarrassing."

Ratliff laughs and grabs my hand walking over to the couch he sits down and sits me in his lap as we battle in C.O.D

End Chapter

Okay peeps tell me which was your favorite couple in this chapter.

What do you think of Dez and Trish. Any guess on what will happen.

Auslly is in trouble, how will Austin get Ally's attention.

What should I write about next chapter.

-Rydellington Date

-Auslly

-Raura

-Trez/Trandon

-Reaction to Rydellington

-Cassidy and Dallas. ( Do you really think it was a coincidence they showed up to their Ex's house the same day wanting the same thing.

-Girls Night Out.

Pick 3 of the 7 the ones with the most votes is the one I will right about.

REVIEW TO VOTE.

Review please.


	13. Chapter 13

Clubs&Kisses 13

Okay last chapter someone wrote a mean comment in the review section and while I am very open to criticisms I don't appricate that this comment was written to just be disrespectful and not helpful, if you feel there is something I need to change PM me please don't be disrespectful and harsh in reviews.

And the winners are...

-Auslly

-Girls Night Out

-Cassidy and Dallas

Not exactly in that order.

Read Authors note the end of the chapter.

*** There will be a bad use of alcohol in this chapter.***

XcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcX

Ally POV

Its supposed to be a girls night, Trish, Rydel, Laura and myself. We decided that after all that's went down these past few days we need some girl time. Then again when isn't it a good time for just us girls to hang out.

Trish and I provide everything, snacks, movies and games and the girls just have to show up. You heard me right, Rydel said she was gonna bring Laura along with her. I can't believe that I'm about to meet my idol, I am beyond excited. I couldn't even sleep last night all I did was lay in my bed thinking of how she'd be like, I know stalkerish but you don't understand she is the most amazing person ever.

"They're here." Trish yells , I rush to the door and swing it open before anyone gets a chance to knock.

Standing there is Laura Marano, petite, chestnut brown hair with blonde highlights and all. It took me awhile to realize she was holding her hand out for me to shake.

"Oh Sorry. I'm kind of a huge fan. I idolize you." Laura smiled and thanked me. "So where's Rydel?"

She jabs her finger towards a car. "Making out with her boyfriend, I swear if this honeymoon stage doesn't end soon I might put myself out of my misery. They make out nonstop."

"What do you mean boyfriend, since when." From behind Laura I see Rydel step out of the car and someone do the same from the opposite side.

"About a week now. They are absolutely adorable together. Everyone was waiting for them to get together. He finally worked up the confidence to tell her how he felt." I finally get a clear view of the man and my jaw drops.

"Ratliff." She smirks and nods.

"And its about time." She looks back at the couple and smiles. "Do you mind if I come in I have to use the ladies room."

"Oh of course, I'll take you up." I led Laura to the bathroom chatting about little things along the way. I found out that she was pregnant with she and Ross's first child. I could tell she was both scared and happy about that. She knows Ross will be with her every step of the way. That's when I realize she has the love that I always wanted, someone who's dependable, sweet and caring. I want that badly.

I wait outside the bathroom until Laura is done and we then make our ways downstairs.

Rydel has finally made it inside and is texting happily on her phone.

"Hey Rydel how are you, any news I need to know about." I tease. She looks up from her phone smiling sheepishly.

"I take it you know already." I nod. "You all want to hear the entire story though."

"Well if you insist." We rush over to her and eagerly wait for her to start the story.

"Okay so-"

10 minutes later.

"And now were together."

"Oh my gosh that's adorable." I hug her. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. He's amazing I just-I love him so much."

"We know. We can see it. I'm happy you're happy." She smiles and goes back to texting. Probably Ratliff.

"So Laura, is Ross as great as the tabloids say?"

"Gosh no. He's better." She smiles and rubs her stomach, that's the fourth time she did that. " He is the best fiancé a girl could ask for. He's loyal, caring, Understanding."

"We get it he's perfect." I joke.

"Hey its true. What about you two are you seeing anyone."

"Trish is. I'm single." Trish looks at me from out of the corner of her eyes and frowns."

"I'm seeing this guy, Brandon Echols." Laura's eyes widen and she smiles.

"I've meet him. He's cute."

"He is, he's also very romantic. I like him alot."

"Good for you. Brandon has never had much luck with girls they are all usually gold digging sluts."

"I know he's told me. I swore to him I'm not that girl. I like him for him." Laura smiled at Trish and turned to me.

"I thought you were dating Austin, at least that's what Ross told me." I feel my whole body weaken for a moment, Rydel and Trish both look at me.

"We did but its over."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's fine I-" I wa inturuppted by the doorbell which at the moment I was happy to answer.

I get up and walk over to the door I just need to forget about him, forget about- "Austin. What are you doing here." He looks at me and smiles.

"Can we talk?"

"I'm done talking. Leave now." He stops me before I can get the door closed.

"Ally please just 5 minutes." Why am I so nice.

"You have 2. Starting now." I step outside and close the door behind me.

" have no reason to take me back, what I did was wrong and I know that. What I did was the same thing that I hate Cassidy for, but it was a moment of weakness and I swear it will never happen again. I love you Ally, I love you more than anything and I would rather lose you than to have think otherwise."

"What do you want Austin." I say again. I can already feel the tears filling my eyes.

"I want another chance, I promise it won't happen again. Please Ally."

"Austin I can't. If I can't trust you we can't be in another relationship. What If she wants you again are you gonna cater to her every command. Are you gonna fall into bed with her again."

"No I-"

"Promise. Please Austin you promised you were done with her. You promised me you wouldn't cheat, I can't do this. Not again, not with you."

"Ally please."

"Goodbye Austin." I walk back inti the hiuse and shut the door quietly sobbing against it.

As I walk into the room I see the three girls on the phone and judging by their smile its with their other halves. I mutter a goodnight and head to bed, alone, to cry myself to sleep.

Austin POV

Its really over. The one girl that I love more than life itself and its over, how could I be so stupid, She won't even look at me anymore. I really messed up with her.

I walk down to the bar for a few drinks and a few drinks turned into me getting completley wasted I usually am not a drinker unless I need to forget something meaning that I might be here awhile. I danced with many girls and even got a few numbers, I'm not gonna call them but I couldn't say no.

I wanted to call her so badly but I knew she wouldn't answer. She hates me an I have no idea why it hurts so much, how I feel for her so quickly but I don't regret a thing.

"Austin I don't think you should have more man." I look up at the Kevin and frown.

"Aren't you a bartender?" He nods. "Then tend to what I want at the bar. I want three shots right now." I slam my hand on the bar and stand up obviously way to fast because I stumble and sway a little.

"I'm gonna call you a cab." He says.

"No I want my drinks." I yell.

"Austin-"

"Now!"

"Fine you want alcohol poisoning be my guest but I'm not letting you drink and drive, you won't hit someone on my watch."

"I have my car and I'm not even that drunk." I snap.

"You can't even stand up straight."

"Kevin shut up and get my order." He was gonna speak again but decided to just do as I ask, he came back with my drinks and I took each of them back to back barley a second in between.

After that Kevin never took his eyes off of me, I felt him watching me every second. When his boss called him over I took that time to move out of his sight, I grabbed the keys to my car and stumbled to it. I need to get home quick. It took me awhile to figure out how to get the key into the door and even longer to open it. Maybe I should take a cab.

No. I am perfectly of getting myself home. I can get something in my life right.

I got into my car and speed home, I look away from the road and when I look up I hear a horn and all I see is bright lights coming towards me. My last thoughts, the last thing to run through my mind was Ally.

"I love you Ally." Then everything went black.

Dallas POV

It worked, I can't Beleive it actually worked.

From what I heard Ally and Austin are officially over, I look over to my partner in crime and smirk."We did it."

"Yes we did. Too bad yours didn't give in, Austin was always amazing in bed."

"Cassidy give me some credit, I know Ally better than she knows herself just you wait." I pick up my phone and dial her number knowing she's depressed as heck right now.

"Dallas what do you want?"

"I just called to aplogize." I put on my best regretful tone on as I spoke to her. "I'm sorry what I did was stupid and I should have never said what I said or did what I did and I'm just-" I pause for dramatic effect. "I'm in love with you and when we were younger I thought that I would screw up. I thought you deserved better so I pretended to have sex with another girl." Lie. "I'm sorry Ally. If we can't be together can we at least be friends, I can't take not bring near you."

She didn't answer for awhile and I got worried. I need this to work. I'd it doesn't Cassidy and my plan will not work.

"Fine Dallas. Can I go now." I smirked.

"Yes. Tomorrow I'm gonna come I've so we can go out, as friends of course I have a suprise for you." Before she can reply I tell her to be ready by 3pm and hang up.

"Quite the charmer aren't you." Cassidy tells me. She crawls over to me and sits in my lap facing me. "Something about seeing you so bad makes me feel so good."

"Oh really. Why don't you show me." She leans forward an kisses me on the lips.

Breaking that relationship will be easier than I thought.

End Chapter.

Okay peoples tell me what you thought in the review section.

****Drink when you are legally able to, it's not something to play around with and can be very dangerous. You don't know hat an happen. You don't know who you can hurt. Even if you are old enough to drink be careful and don't ever Drink and UNDERAGE DRINKING. NO DRINKING AND DRIVING.

Thoughts on...

1)Auslly

2)The girls

3)Ally and Dalls

4)Dallas and Cassidy

Vote for next chapters topics.

1)Auslly

2)Raura

3)Trez/Trandon

4)Rydellington

5)Ally and Dallas

6)What happened to Austin

Review to vote.


	14. Chapter 14

Clubs&Kisses 14

Hello peeps I'm back and sooner than I thought, want to know why. Your reviews. That's right I read them all and it made me so happy I immediately started writing again.

Winners

1)Auslly/What happened to Austin

2)Raura

3)Rydellington

I picked 1 because most people voted for the same 2 things which were the first two.

On to the story...

Ally POV

"Ally you have to come quick, He-he lost alot of blood, he's not moving. The car is bad, its-it looks bad he looks bad,come please."

That was the voicemail Dez left me at 4 in the morning telling me that Austin was in a car accident, apparently he was driving drunk. I can't help but feel its my fault, Maybe I I just listened to him, if I took him back he wouldn't be lying unconscious in this hospital bed. He's lucky I guess I mean he has a few scratches and a broken arm.

From what I hear the truck turned just in time but still manged to hit the back of Austin's car causing him to jerk forward in his seat, his head hit the windshield and its slightly cracked.

"This is all my fault." I whisper this to myself but Rydel manages to hear me.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is, if I would have listened, taken him back he would have been with me and not getting drunk and driving that stupid car or getting in that stupid accident."

"Ally-"

"I hate myself. I hate myself so much, How could I be so careless, so stupid."

"Don't put this on yourself. He knew better. Austin can be stupid sometimes."

"Nope. He came over tonight, begged for my forgiveness and I turned him away. I'm a cold-hearted bitch." Rydel opened her mouth to protest but was inturuppted by a soft moan, we both looked over and see Austin sitting up eyes adjusting to the brightness of the room.

"Ally? Rydel?" Rydel smiles at me then gets up leaving the room. She wants me to talk to him, why I don't know. I feel like shit and its even worse just looking at him so hurt, so broken down.

"Hey Austin." I walk over to stand next to him and for awhile nethier of us say anything.

"I'm sorry." Austin touches my hand causing me to look him in his eyes, his beautiful brown eyes.

"It's my fault. If I had just let you talk. If I took you back-"

"Ally don't blame yourself its was me, it was all me I was dumb, careless and I overreacted."

"No. I keep hurting you and I refuse to do that any longer, We shouldn't talk anymore."

"Ally no-"

"Austin I can't take hurting you anymore and the only way to do that is to cut off all ties with you."

"Ally please don't."

"This hurts me just as much as it hurts you but, I-I have to do this." I move away from him and walk towards the door. "I love you Austin, I love you so much, I can't take hurting you anymore." My hand touches the door and I feel weak and dispite the tears and the aching feeling in my stomach I knew I had to do it. "Good-bye Austin."

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXC

Ice Cream, Movies and Girlfriends. That's how a girl typically gets through any hard times. But I think you know I'm not your typical girl, well I almost am.

"Alls you okay?" I look at my two friends all dressed up and put on the most realistic fake smile I can.

"I'm fine girls its been a month since the Austin thing trust me I'm fine, go ahead and go out with your lovers I'll be okay here." They look t each other then at me and smile.

"Fine but one call and we're back here in a second got it."

"Aye, Aye Captin." Trish playfully rolls her eyes and follows Rydel out the door.

Honestly there was more than one reason I wanted them out the house, I missed my period. Now don't start with that OMG she's pregnant because this is normal for me, occasionally my period does skip a month but this time is diffrent, it feels diffrent.

The only guy I had sex with was Austin and that was almost 2 months ago, come to think of it I didn't have it last month also. I jump out of my seat and grab my purse.

I walk out of the house with sweatpants, a tank top and flip-flops. My hair out in its naturally wavy state and I have no makeup on, to be honest I look scary but this isn't the time to be thinking about something like that.

I rush to the nearest pharmacy and hurry inside grabbing 6 different Pregnacy test for myself.

Just my luck the cashier is the possible babies dad, I forgot he works here when he has extra time. Honestly did it have to be today.

Austin looks at me as I approach the checkout, eyes never leaving mine. There is a faded scar just below his eye and one on his cheek.

When I approach the counter Austin looks at me an the items I'm purchasing. His eyes go back and forth between me an the test before they settle on the cash register. He scans them all and puts them in a bag not saying a word, not even a questioning look. I quickly swipe my card, grab the bag then I'm on my way.

It takes me all of five minutes to get back home as as soon as I do I'm in the bathroom each box lined up against the bathtub.

I sit on the toilet waiting for the moment to come and when it did I opened each box not yet taking them out. As I begin relieving myself I pick up each stick one by one making sure each get a drop on it to be most accurate.

3 minutes that's all it takes. I set the timer and wait...and wait...and wait...and DING.

I move away from the door and over to the bathtub where each test is laid. They all have the same result...

Ross POV

"I'm so fat. You hate me don't you, you're gonna dump me and find another pretty girl aren't you. Gosh who is she Ross tell me her name now." I look at her in complete shock, I honestly have no idea what she's talking about I've been nothing but loyal to her and find nobody to be nearly as beautiful as she is.

"Laura I would never-"

"Oh please your a guy as soon as you screw me ,you'll screw me over I just know it. When are you gonna leave Ross huh, huh." He hits me twice on the shoulder causing me to fall back.

"Laura I love you, I would never cheat on you."

"I know. I'm just so emotional lately, I'm sorry for acting like this." Suddenly her eyes were filled with tears. Honestly these mood swings are scaring me.

"Laur its cool I promise."

"You're not mad?"

"Never."

"You know I love you right?"

"Of and Always remember?"

Rydel POV

Our first real date, you want to know what it was like.

In a word.

Perfect.

He picked me up at 8 in a limo purchased by Laura, He told me she wanted him to be focused on me all night, She wanted him to think about and see nobody else but me,and trust me its impossible to say no to that girl.

The night started out great. He opened my door to the limo for me letting me settle down in my seat before shutting it and walking to the opposite side he climbed in and sat across from me. Despite what I thought the discussion between us never died down we kept the conversation going and there was no awkwardness at all.

At some point he even told me how beautiful I looked and how exicited he was for the first date. How long he pictured this moment.

We drove around for about an hour in talking about anything and everything with an occasional comfortable silence. We then pulled up to AcresValley(A/N:I have no idea if this is a real place, if its is i do not own it.) Possibly the most popular dance battle club in Miami. I can't beleive it he took me to a dance battle. I even got to compete, I got 2nd place not a win but it was still so much fun.

After that we went to UNOS he pulled out my chair and we shared an appetizer of Nachos and wings. As cliché as it goes our waitress tried to flirt with him and eyed me with jealousy, instead of getting mad though I was kinda flattered and I have no idea why. Anyway. Ratliffs eyes stayed on me and only me. When he ordered he looked her in the eyes then immediately looked away when his order was ordered for me which was easy, steak and potatoes my normal.

Most girls would hate the thought of this date but El knew I liked it simple and elegant. I don't want to eat at some fancy restaurant and walks on the beach, I mean sure they are nice but they are so overdone I don't want my date to be like everyone else's I want mine to be special. Diffrent.

"You know whenever I imagened this moment it never seemed so perfect."

"I know. I'm really enjoying this date El."

"Really? Is it good enough for a second one?"

"Yes, absolutely yes." I take a sip of my drink. "So how long have you been imagining us together."

He shrugs. "Since I was 14. That night at the Halloween ball when you kissed my cheek told me I was an amazing friend."

"I remember that. That was when Brent broke up with me." His hand tightens around his glass and his lips purse.

My whole family knew the story of Brent, or at least the story El and I stuck to. We are the only ones who knew the real reason behind the breakup. The real reason I walked out of the dance crying that night. At the time I was afraid that my brothers would kill him. I was afraid they would think horrible things about me. About what I did.

"I never liked that guy." I smile and roll my eyes.

"You sure it wasn't just your jealousy." I tease.

"Oh no I am man enough to admit that part if it definitely was, but I just never liked the way he treated you. The way he looked at you."

"Thanks again El. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have gotten through any of that. You are truly amazing." I lean across the table softly pressing my lips to his. Like most of our kisses it lasted longer than intended, I just loved the feeling of us together. It made me feel amazing, like the happiest person in the world. It made me forget about all my troubles.

We finally pull away when the waitress clears her throat to get our attention. She literally drops our plates in front of us and storms off.

"She is so not getting a tip."

Ally POV

1 WEEK LATER

This can't be happening not to me. Not now.

"Ally I'm back. Rydel is here too." The test were all positive but I had to make sure. I went to the doctor and now I hol the results in my hand. "Ally where the heck are you."

I hear footsteps closing in on the door. They finally stop and there is a soft knock on my door. Still in shock I don't answer I just stare at the paper.

The door swings open and Trish stands there with Rydel at her side."Ally can you answer next time I almost called the police." They step inside the room and walk towards me when I offer no response. "Ally are you okay." No response.

Trish looks at me and then at the paper in my hands. She takes it from me and looks it over. The paper lands on the floor and I look back up at her, tears falling down my face.

"Ally you-you're-"

"Don't say it. Please don't say it." I stand up and head towards the door but before I can step out.

"Ally. Are you pregnant." I freeze. The words sound so scary coming from her.

"I messed up Trish. I messed up bad."

End Chapter.

Ohh. Okay this wasn't the best chapter but I wanted to take a break from the drama slightly I guess. Tell me what you thought in the review section.

What Did You Think About...

1)Auslly

2)Austin's accident

3)Pregnacy

4)Rydellington

5)Raura

What Do You Want Me To Write About Next Chapter...

1)Ally

2)Rydel flashback of Brent

3)Trez/Trandon

4)Austin

5)Cassidy and Dallas

Review to Vote


	15. Chapter 15

Clubs&Kisses 15

Hello again. Thanks for the reviews and the votes.

The winners are...

1)Austin

2)Ally

3)Pregnancy

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXC

Ally POV

I'm almost 2 months pregnant. I've known for 2 weeks and was yet to tell Austin. To be honest I'm scared of what his reaction will be. I have been trying to avoid him because I don't want him hurt him but being away from him hurts me.

However I know its wrong not to tell the father about his own child, I owe him that much. So it's decided.

I pick up my phone and type a text message.

We need 2 talk meet me my place now.

I toss my phone back onto my bed and fall back next to it. "I can do this. I can do this." I walk into the kitchen and pour one glass of wine and one ginger ale then I wait for him to come.

Knock Knock Knock

My breath catches in my throat as I look at the door. Well here goes nothing.

I slowly walk up to the door and slowly open it, standing there looking as breathtaking as always is Austin.

"Hey." I start.

"Hi." He looks at me for awhile before asking to come in.

"Yeah sure." I step back to let him in and shut the door behind him. He follows me in to the kitchen an I hand him the wine glass. How should I say this, We both awkwardly avoiding each others eyes and sitting in complete silence.

I try my best not to look at the scar on his neck or think about the last time I actually saw him. That night in the hospital bed. Is still possible to hate myself for that.

Anyway back to the matter at hand, when I tell Austin this I want to be as subtle as possible. I set my drink down, shut my eyes and inhale deep. "Austin I'm pregnant." He looks up from his drink and shrugs as if I just told him I am buying a new shirt.

"I figured that. I mean with all the test you brought I thought you were sure but you just needed comformation. You were unsure of how to take it all in, I mean we only dated for a short amount of time." Austin grabbed my glass and set it to the further side of the table to keep my attention. "I need you to be honest with I wasn't helping out at the pharmacy that day would you have told me about this?"

"Of course I would. Why would you ask me that."

"Well I don't know, you runoff and act like you don't know me whenever we see each other I assumed you were 100% through with me."

"Well I tried to give you space."

"Give me space. You ran out on me I tried to speak to you and you ran out supposedly for my good. Why the hell do you think I would chase after you if I didn't want you Ally."

"Chase after me." I scoff. "Please you wouldn't of had to chase if you hadn't cheated on me."

"I apologized." I stand up from the table and grab my glass it takes all my strength not to throw it at him.

"You think a couple of aplogizes will make it better. Austin you had sex with another girl the day after you told me you loved me. You know my history with guys and cheating and you did it too, after you swore you wouldn't. You promised you would never hurt me."

"Ally-." He reaches to touch me but I pull away.

"No! Forget everything just leave. I thought I could get through this, that I could make this easy, that we can make this work but honestly I want absolutely nothing to do with you." Austin stands up and hesitantly follows my command he walks out of the kitchen and I feel more tears come down my face as I hear the front door slam shut. I look down at my stomach and just imagine what could have been.

I just need to forget, forget all the drama forget about my feelings and forget about Austin, even if its just for one night and you know what, I know the perfect person to help me do just that.

I grab my phone and dial a number that I haven't in a very long time.

"Elliot hey. I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight."

Austin POV

She was right, she's always been right. I don't deserve her. I don't deserve to be with her or that baby what I did was stupid and now I'm paying for it.

I can't Beleive I'm gonna be a father. I Austin Monica Moon will be a father. I will do whatever it takes to show Ally that I can be there for her but in retrospect I understand why she is mad at me, I would be mad at me too.

"Up next we have our regular and 3 time champ Austin Moon." I got up from my barstool and slowly approached the stage.

I came here to Kareoke Dan's often. I would enter various singing competitions and I have even judged a few. But the main reason I come here was if I just wanted to have fun or to clear my head. It was a place where I could practice singing and get inspirations for new songs it was a second home to me, I love being here and if I had the choice I probably wouldn't ever leave.

"Hi everyone my name is Austin Moon." I say into the mic. A few people cheer problay some regular who know me from previous visits. "Today I will be singing When I Was Your Man. I hope you enjoy it." I walk over to the piano and set everything up take a deep breath and start playing.

"**_Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now_**

**_Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same_**

**_When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down_**

**_Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_**

**_And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh_**

**_Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize_**

**_That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand_**

**_Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance_**

**_Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_**

**_Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man._**

**_My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways_**

**_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_**

**_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made_**

**_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_**

**_It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh_**

**_Too young, too dumb to realize_**

**_That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand_**

**_Should have gave all my hours when I had the chance_**

**_Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_**

**_Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man._**

**_Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_**

**_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_**

**_To try and apologize for my mistakes_**

**_But I just want you to know_**

**_I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand_**

**_Give you all his hours when he has the chance_**

**_Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance_**

**_Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!_**

**_Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!"_**

When I stop the whole crowd has burst into cheers, most were on their feet screaming my name.

"Austin man that was great. Where did all that emotion come from, you still not hung up on that Cassidy chick are you?" I look at Dan and shake my head

"No I promise you it's a different girl and she's nothing like Cassidy." Dan goes to speak once more but my phone inturupts him. I look at the caller I.D seeing that its an Unknown number calling I walk outside to hear them better. "Hello?"

"Austin." Woah, why is Ally calling me.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"I guess we're even." I heae a dial tone, She hung up without another word, what the hell did she mean by that.

I spent the rest of my night trying to get in contact with her but she continuously ignored my calls sending me straight to voicemail.

I then decided to call the next best thing.

"Trish hey"

Trish POV

That's weird I thought Ally was upstairs. When Austin called and told me she wasn't answering the phone I rushed home in a panic.

"Austin don't worry just stay on the phone and I'll tell you when I find her." I swing Allys bedroom door open and find her in a very compromising position with her Ex. "Elliot?" The phone drops out of my hands and all I can here is the low mumbles of Austin's voice in the background.

"Trish knock next time."

"Well I'm sorry I wasn't expecting you to be having sex. Your pregnant Ally with someone who your not screwing at the moments baby."

"Austin and I are no longer together."

"You can't keep him from his kid."

"He can come see the baby whenever he pleaes we just aren't together.

"Alls-."

"Don't Alls me. What he did hurt. I just want to hurt him like he hurt me."

"And that includes screwing your Ex who also cheated on you."

"It was last minute. I acted irrationally."

"You acted like a slut."

"You would know." I scoff.

"You know what I'm gonna let that slide because you're upset. But some advice. Don't run out the one guy who cares run away. He cared enough to tell you and that's more than Dallas or that guy ever did."

"I'm tired of getting hurt."

"Well that's never gonna stop. Enjoy." I slam the door shut leaving Ally and that bastard alone. If she gets hurt again I refuse to pick up the pieces.

Ally POV

She's right. This he's the only one who cared about me enough to tell me what he did, an right after it happened to.

I pull away from Elliot's embrace and grab my phone to call Austin.

Ring Ring Ring...

"Hey Austin it's Ally. We need to talk."

End Chapter

Sucky chapter I know but the stories settling down so the drama will too.

Next Chapter Vote...

1)Auslly

2)Rydel's past

3)Trish and Dez re-meet

4)Dallas and Cassidy Strike again

5)Raura Pregnacy complications

When I Was Your Man-Bruno Mars-I do not own it

Review please.


	16. Chapter 16

Clubs&Kisses 16

Hi everyone I'm back again, there will problay be 4 more chapters left in this story so I will try to tie up all loose ends. I have 3 other Austin&Ally stories on my page if you want to check it out.

1)Caught(one-shot)

2)Drop The Act

3)The Kiss

I hugely appricate if you check thoese out too. Thanks.

Winners

1)Auslly

2)Rydel past

This chapter I tried Incoorparate two things that I felt needed to be brought up to start finishing this story, make sure you Review to vote on next chapter.

I own nothing that seems familiar.

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCX

**Ally POV**

Austin sits directly across from me at the dinning room table. We sit in an very awkward silence as he takes small sips of his soda and tries his best to keep his eyes off of me.

I've finally had enough of the silence so I speak first.

"Look Austin I'm sorry for having sex with Elliot. I was just so pissed that you cheated on me and proceeded to make me think that I wasn't worth your love. Every guy who's said the L word to me did that and you swore you wouldn't. I guess I was just hurt and I guess I just wanted to hurt you as much as you hurt me."

"Ally I get it. What I did was stupid and is something I'm gonna regret for a very long time. Cassidy was my first love and when she came over we started talking and I just don't know how it led to you know what but immediately after I felt terrible, empty. I may have loved her but not as much as I love you and I promise if you give me a chance I won't hurt you or our baby ever again."

"I know Austin. I know." I look down at my stomach and smile. I love this man more than any guy in my past and he was worth the second shot. "One more chance Moon. You better not take advantage of it."

"Ally. I wouldn't dream of it." He leans across the table and presses his lips to mine and I can't help but feel that everything was falling into place my love was here, I was gonna have my first baby and for the first time in a long time I was happy.

"I love you Austin Moon." I say when we brake apart.

"I love you Ally Dawson." The rest of the night is spent on the couch watching movies and talking about us and our plan. Austin is gonna move in with me next month and we are gonna take everything from there. We were gonna be a family.

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCX

**Rydel POV**

I still had nightmares about him to this day. His touch, his smile and his kiss. None of these were a good thing by the way. We first met when I was 12 he was 14 at the time and way out of my league I knew that but I hadn't stopped me from trying. His name was Brent Daniels the most popular guy in freshman class and Rikers best friend. No matter how hard I tried to get his attention he never even glanced in my direction, that was until I started to fill out mmore and look more like an actual girl.

When I turned 14 he asked me out on a date with my Rikers approval of course and to be honest I couldn't have been more excited. I mean my dream guy was finally interested in me.

I did my hair, my makeup and brought a new outfit for my first date and everyone was happy for me. Everyone but Ratliff. He dispised Brent and I hadn't knew why he had always said he just didn't trust him but I knew it was more than that.

Brent started out great. He treated me right brought me gifts and tried his best to keep me happy but on our 7 month anniversary it all changed. We were making out in his car like we do most days and he started to get a little handsy so I backed away.

"Brent stop. I'm not ready." He nods almost genuinely and begins kissing me again this time his hands reach alittle higher and squeezes its target. I jump away from him and frown. "I said I'm not ready." He rolls his eyes and pushes me onto my back.

"Your such a tease Rydel always giggling, brushing against me and wearing basically nothing when I'm around. I'm a teenage guy and your my girlfriend so you know what you act like a slut you get treated like one."

Next thing I know Brent is ontop of me with his pants down and one hand covering my mouth. It was no use screaming really we were in our spot which was in the middle of nowhere its not like anyone could hear me. Not my screams, not my crys for help and definitley not my crys of pain.

When everything was done and over with he removed himself from me threatening me so I wouldn't say anything to anyone. He told me to straighten myself up and act normal or else and I tried my best to, However during the whole ride I was shaking in fear, in shame and in disgust. I had wished I was anywhere but there at that moment, I wished I could take my innocence back.

When he pulled up to my house he kissed me once more then I hopped out the car normally waving goodbye. I put my acting skills to the test as I entered the house gushing about how great Brent was and how much I liked him so my family saw nothing diffrent because I gave them no reason to. Ratliff however always could tell when something was up which I was happy about. I wanted him to suspect something. I wanted him to ask me what's wrong but he never did and want to know why because he was being a good friend and doing what I asked which was to stay out of my relationship. I now fully regret that moment.

Anyway things went on regularly with Brent he threatened me so I wouldn't brake up with him and we continued to go out acting like the perfect couple. He continued to abuse me sexually, physically and verbally as the relationship progressed and it was getting hard to cover up the bruises.

I found out I was pregnant 2 months after he first raped me and I was scared to tell him but when I did 3 months after my discovery I decided to tell him. He called me a slut and said it probalay wasn't even his. No matter how I tried to convince him he refused to Beleive me and slapped me across the face for lying. As I went to leave the house tears falling down my face he angrily pushed me down the flight of steps rendering me unconscious . Later that night I found out I had lost my son possibly the worse feeling in the world and I wanted nothing more than to spill everything to my family but they were so happy to have their daughter/sister saved by her perfect boyfriend. So I did as usual and kept my mouth shut.

Ratliff looked upon us all an unreadable expression on his face but mine could be read loud and clear. 'Help me' I mouth to him. He shakes his head and walks out of the room. He was right I guess I deserved what I got. I put myself in that situation and I abandoned him. He had every right to be mad at me but I knew he cared and I knew he would help otherwise he wouldn't have came that night.

Next night in my chain of important events if my life was the night of my Halloween dance. I came dressed as a bunny you know that slutty one Regina George wore in mean girls yup thats the one. Brent said it would make me look sexy, and that it did I got make attention all night which flattered me but pissed of Brent. I was dancing with Ross and some of his friends when I was roughly pulled away from a clueless Ross and dragged out to the hall.

"You little slut you come here dressed like this and act like that embarrassing me in front of my friends."

"But Brent you wanted me to wear this."

"Now your lying." SLAP. His hand slammed across my face and I jumped back in shock.

"Brent stop please."

"Stop. Sweetheart I'm just getting started. He slapped me a few more times before pushing me to the ground and putting his boot to my throat. He slowly puts pressure on it every second making it very hard for me to breathe.

"What the hell." Brent is suddenly pulled off of me and thrown to the ground I look over and see Ratliff staring angrily at him.

"Get the hell out of here Rat my girlfriend and I were just playing around. Didn't she ever tell you she was into the kinky stuff." Ratliff lifts him up and slams him into the locker hard.

"Shut the hell up."

"What's the matter? Mad cause I fucked her first." Punch. "You know she was a good fuck, pretty loud though I couldn't hear her over her begging for me to stop. Over her screaming for you to come help her." Punch. Brent was bleeding now but he still had the smug look on his face so I knew he wasn't done. "I don't know why you're protecting her that little bitch deserved it." Punch. Punch. Punch. I run up to Ratliff and pull him off of an unconscious Brent.

"El stop please."

"Rydel did you hear what he just said, he's lucky I only did that much damage."

"I know but you have to stop. He-he."

"What threatened you. Rydel if I call the police I gaureente he won't be able to hurt you."

"What are you gonna say? He raped me Ratliff I'm his girlfriend and a teenager at that he'll make it seem like it was just sex an turn it all on me you don't know him like I do."

"And he doesn't know you like I do." Ratliff pulls out his phone and presses the stop button on his recorder. "Trust me. He's going to jail." I look over to see that Brent is starting to wake up so Ratliff quickly calls 911.

Long story short Brent was sent to jail on rape charges or as I told my family drug possesion because I know exactly what my brothers would have done in that situation and I couldn't Handel having them tossed in jail on murder charges.

I spent the rest of that night with Ratliff telling him everything that went down between Brent and I and he sat there and just lisitened. No 'I told you so's ' or 'You should have listened to me ' He just sat there and let me talk, release my anger and held me if I cried, He was being the friend that I needed and who was there no matter how much I screwed up and I loved him for that.

"You're an amazing friend you know that." I said after my final dose of crying.

"Well I try." I smile and kiss him on the cheek and it was that moment I fell in love with my best friend because let's be honest he is the perfect guy. My dream guy. Best friends always do make the best boyfriends.

So that's how I fell or my best friend and that was about half a decade ago and look at us now together and better than ever. I love him more than anything and hope he feels the same way.

"Rydel there's someone here to see you." Riker calls up to me. I sit up slowly and shake Ratliff awake. He smiles at my bare body and pulls me down to kiss him.

It takes all my strength to pull away from him. "Come on you know we cant stay in bed all day my brothers will get suspicious." I hop off the bed and throw on a shirt and shorts am drag Ratliff downstairs with me.

I get to the top of the steps when I hear a familiar voice speak. "Hey Rydel long time no see" I freeze in my spot on the steps and look at the man standing at the front door. Then I turn to look at Ratliff who's unsurprisingly fuming right now. Want to know why?

Brent is back.

END CHAPTER

I know this was predictable but I felt it had to be done. I also know this isn't my best chapter and I'm sorry for that but none the less REVIEW to give me feedback and the more reviews the quicker I update.

I decided that this story will end soon and so to keep it in a short timeline I will write a one-shot that features the wedding if you want it of course REVIEW to tell me. However if you prefer I included it with the story then tell me in the reviews also.

Thoughts on...

1)Auslly

2)Rydel

3)Rydellington

4)Rydel's past.

REVIEW TO CAST YOUR VOTE

Vote On Next Chapter...

1)Rydel/Rydellington/Brent Drama

2)Raura

3)Auslly

4)Dallas and Cassidy

REVIEW TO CAST YOUR VOTE


End file.
